The race is on!
by roguewanderer
Summary: Scott and Jean high? Pietro cursed? Lance and Ray butt naked! Body swaps! Haha yes this in the race round the world! {IM BACK! Amara & Roberto's turn! ha! R&R - no flames though they make me cry! Good for a laugh! I am evil!}
1. the 'idea'

Heylo!! Yes tis me once again!! Was writing my other story but cant update ofr 'certain reasons'!! grrr! right so i decided to start yet another fic! Cause theyre soo much fun!!   
  
ok Summary; The race is on as the Alcolytes Brotherhood and xmen have been grouped together and dumped halfway round the world with a 'limited' fund, the race is on for those who can get back first! but what will they do for money??!! haha! funny things thats what!! Jott, Kietro, Romy, and many more!!  
  
Disclaimer; funny thing happened to me! it involved some styrofoam and a rubber chicken! whats the point you say...well there isnt really just that i dont own them! but i will!! oh yes i will one day!! mwhahahahahahaha!!!! *cough* right carrying on!  
  
*****  
  
Manic race around the world!  
  
The day started out great for the youngsters at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. For once the Danger Room had been cancelled, much to everyone's dismay {snicker!!}, this was because it was out of order since the 'incident' that happened involving Kurt, Bobby, Logan and a laser gun being filled with water, of course the ice hadnt melted into water when it shot so merely shot out a huge icicle projectile into the control room and impaled the control panel causing the whole thing to go berserk! Of course no one really minded, apart from maybe Logan who happened to have been stuck in there when the foam started to come out of the sprinkler system, well him and Xavier who was gonna have to pay for the damage control, oh! and storm and hank cause they had to fix it all, which makes it as none of the 'students' minded, which was really obvious anyway.   
  
Over at the Alcolytes base/hideout/layer thingy things wernt much better as Pyro was running around laughing manically at Sabertooth who had a huge patch of fur missing where it had been burned off by none other then Pyro himself, and was trying to catch him so he could rip him apart. Gambit was in the corner playing cards and Piotr was reading. Not exactly the most 'teamly' of teams. As Magneto pondered this thought he got an idea *Ding!* which made him jump because he got a phone call at that precise moment and it sounded much like a light bulb being switched on really that he thought that his idea had really dinged! i mean its a good idea why wouldnt it ding? But thats not the point now is it, right so he answered the phone and it was just who he was about to call himself, which totally freaked him out! i mean you'd think they were a telepath or something! oh wait.. he is! After discussing thier 'idea' they decided to meet at the institute, cause it was the only place they would all fit i mean come on thier base/hideout/layer thingy was only built for 6 people if that! imagine trying to squash erm....all those extras in there as well! not even worth a try! but were loosing sight of the topic which was that Magneto.....has already left and i missed it cause i was babbling! hmmm...should really stop doing that really! i mean they could already be at the institute and have already sent them off on thier 'idea' thing and we wouldve missed it all cause i was here babbling! opps! moving on!  
  
Xavier Insitute (see told you theyd already be here!)  
  
Everyone was gathered in the rec. room waiting for the teachers to come explain why they were called and why Logan had pink hair, but that of course was a totally different story all together so let us leave it at that! Right so all the students were slightly worried at the fact that #1 they were all in the same room with the Alcolytes and the Brotherhood, and #2 all the teachers had a manic grin on the face that screamed 'your gonna get it', well not literally of course cause that would be silly! Magneto stepped forward and cleared thier throats that was meant to bring silence to the room except that no one had heard them so carried on talking until of course Magneto yelled at the top of his voice "Shut up!" which was rather embarrassing for him because everyone was silent about a second before he said it. Now looking incredibly stupid he cleared his throat again and decided to punish the students, who had really not done anything wrong, just to make himself feel better!   
  
"Right, we have called you all here today because Xavier and i have decided that your all useless when it comes to working in a team, so! to make you all work in a team better we have an 'idea'! which is basically that you'll all be split into teams of 2, that consists of boy + girl! We will send you all off into the middle of Australia with a 'limited' fund and you all must make it back here by yourselves in your team! oh! The first team back will win a prize! Questions??"  
  
Silence  
  
"Good! now the teams will be....   
  
{Dun dun dun!! what will the teams be??!!??!}  
  
...Pietro and Kitty..."  
  
"NO!! why do i like have to be stuck with the like totally egotistical {big word big word!!} idiot!!"  
  
"Shut it Pryde! Im not exactly happy to be stuck with a slow poke like you either!"  
  
"...St. John and Wanda..."  
  
"Nice! ay up Shelia!!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"...Scott and Jean..."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Im happy!"  
  
"...Remy and Rogue..."  
  
"Ah chere we be havin' a lot of fun!"  
  
"Wha me!! Wha me!! Ahd rather be stuck with that freak with the liaghter!!"  
  
"yo' wound me mah chere!"  
  
"Bite me Swamp Rat!!!"  
  
"...Amara and Roberto..."  
  
"i've got no problems..you got problems??"  
  
"nope fine with me!"  
  
"...Jubilee and Bobby..."  
  
"Oh great i get popsicle!"  
  
"hey! whats wrong with me?"  
  
"oh nothing"  
  
"...Kurt and Todd..."  
  
"Hey yo! how come i have to have a boy where as everyone else has girls!!"  
  
"Hey im just as un happy toad boy!"  
  
"Watch furball!!!"  
  
"Careful may leave you stranded in the ze dezert!"  
  
"Like to see you try yo!"  
  
"Watch me!!"  
  
"...Lance and Ray..."  
  
"im thinking im supposed to remember you from when i stayed here!"  
  
"how could you not!!"  
  
"oh the electric one yep i remember! damn! why couldnt i have been with Kitty?"  
  
"...Piotr and Sam..."  
  
"Hi! ahm Sam!"  
  
*silence*  
  
"*sigh* damn! ah think he's broken! Whaed ah get the broken one?!"  
  
"Right i think thats everyone, that is apart from Jamie but your too young so have to stay here. Ok so go back your clothes and remember that you want to pack light and put it all in a back pack cause youll be carrying it everywhere with no help at all!! See you at oh i dont know 5am tomorrow!"  
  
*****  
  
dun dun dun!!!! - now to make this interesting...and long! *shrugs* i am focusing on each team for a chappy in each country and so on and so forth! lol! I think! Right ok! - ill follow the order in the list above I think!!  
  
Till next time!! 


	2. Australia part one groups 1

Ok! I know i JUST posted my other one but hey ive had time!! So heres Chapter 1 Australia part one groups 1!!!!   
  
(God this fics gonna be long!!!HAHAHA!!!)   
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer, disclaimer only £5!!!!! anybody???? .................*crickets chirping*.......................nope didnt think so! Right ok so on with the story then!!  
  
****~~~~*****  
  
Pietro and Kitty (Australia) = Part 1!!!  
  
Dropping most of Kitty's bags on the floor Pietro turned to her angrily.  
  
"Geese-Kitty-how-many-bags-did-you-bring!!"  
  
"Geese Pietro like how much hair gel did you like bring!"  
  
"Thats-not-the-point-i-'need'-the-hair-gel!-You-do-not-need-5-bags-filled-with-nothing!!!!"  
  
"Its Not filled with nothing!! Its clothes, shoes, accessories and stuff!"  
  
"i-give-up!! Just-give-me-the-damn-envolope-and-see-how-much-my-father-gave-us!"  
  
Kitty looked at him strangely.  
  
"I dont like have the envelope! You do! Remember we got out and i gave it to you with the bags"  
  
"Yes! Then-you-said-that-you-would-take-it-so-i-gave-it-to-you!"  
  
"But i, like never!"  
  
In the distance they hear Scott scream "Kurt!!" and it suddenly clicked what had happened to thier envelope with the money in it!  
  
"Im gonna like kill that fuzzy elf when i like get my hands on him!!! Now what are we like supposed to do? We're stuck in Sydney with no money and only the clothes we brought with us!"  
  
"Thats it!!! Come on Kitty lets get to Sydney!"  
  
{A.N; sorry got bored of the whole dash thing! Theres just too much Peety diolog for me to be bothered so from now on its just normal writing, just use your imagination!}  
  
And so they were off! They arrived in the grand city about 10mins later, much to Pietro's complaining about being slow. Walking around Pietro walked into an old man and Kitty walked into him and they all fell on top of each other in an unceremonious pile of bags and people. Pietro was the first to jump up and began ranting about stupid old men and not looking where they're going! Kitty soon followed (standing up of course!) and helped the poor man to his feet.  
  
"Thanks mate, and you should apologise!!" he said looking at Pietro  
  
"What! Its not MY fault your stupid enough not to watch where your going!"  
  
At this the old man pulled out a small bag and began to look very scary and menacing, if that is possible in the middle of Sydney and dressed in a sailor outfit.  
  
"Apologise or i will curse you!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah whatever!!"  
  
The old man then opened the bag and began to chant some strange song;  
  
"mail his delivering seen is pat dawning is day the whilst morning in the early cat white and black and his pat postman pat postman pat postman"  
  
Beginning to be a little freaked by his display Pietro started to move back, but he fell over Kitty's bag and landed on his back as the old man stood over him and threw some salt on him and some fish at him. Smiling he stopped and walked away as if nothing had happened, of course we all know that Pietro was cursed! haha! Standing up he looked around to see Kitty skipping towards him smiling.  
  
"Guess what i heard about a really like cheap ferry crossing to like New Guinea, Indonesia, and we could like then hop the islands and like make our way over like Asia and then like Europe and then like back to USA again! and like you stink of fish Pietro dont you ever like shower? totally!"  
  
"You have serious problems with your speech patterns did you know that! And i do shower but that freaky old man threw fish and salt at me whilst chanting something! He said im cursed!"  
  
"Yeah yeah as long as we like still win! So lets go the ferrys from like the North north and were in the like South (never eat shredded wheat {A.N-does anyone else do that cause I do it Everytime lol!}) East!"  
  
Looking around she found she was stood by herself talking.   
  
"Stupid Pietro!"  
  
*****  
  
Scott and Jean (Australia) = Part 1!!!!  
  
The two decided to be responsible, unlike the rest of the teams who had already run in different directions, and open the envolope they were given and to plan thier journey.  
  
"I say that we use this money thats in this envolope to buy a plane ticket to Hawaii then my brother can help us out from there!"  
  
Scott opened the envolope finding a big pile of.......$1's, which roughly added up to $30 if that. Standing there in shock they both failed to realise that Kurt and Toad had snuck up behind them until it was too late. They both grabbed the money that Scott had been holding and teleported away quickly so that they wouldn't get caught. Now they both stood there next to Sydney with no money at all!  
  
"Kurt!!!!!! *sigh* no fair!! they stole our money!!"  
  
"Well it is a competition! Why dont we steal someone elses money??"  
  
This seemed extremely shocking since it was coming from prim+proper Jean, plus this is Scott that she was talking too so of course he would say no, plus its much more fun having them both stranded in Australia with no money at all!  
  
"No we cant because that would be wrong and...hey look! Amara and Roberto have thier backs turned quick lets get thier money!!"  
  
Scott then ran quickly over to the unsuspecting Amara and Roberto, of course they wernt called Magma and Sunspot for nothing, so when he, who for some reason decided to cry out a battle cry, jumped for them they both changed forms and Roberto hit him 'hard' so he went flying back and until he hit a tree.  
  
"Oh Scott!! Are you alright??"  
  
"err...is that a blue fuzzy doggy??"  
  
Looking over to where he was looking she could just see Kurt and Toad stealing Amara and Roberto's money.  
  
"Stupid Kurt! He's stealing everyone's money!"  
  
"I think i need to see a proper vet!"  
  
"hmmm.. no i think you need a doctor! Come on lets go find one!"  
  
Helping him up they began to walk towards Sydney, of course that is that Scott was kind of hobbling and swaying whilst clinging on for dear life to Jean who seemed she was about to fall over due to the fact that Scott weighed so much more then she did. After about 10 mins of this they reached a problem, which was a hill a very steep hill, however the hospital seemed to be at the bottom of it and luckily enough there was a path which would add an extra 15mins to the journey. Thinking of a solution she shifted Scott's weight on her shoulder though when she pushed he went with it and fell down the hill and pulled Jean with him. The bad thing about this was that they both got kinda hurt (not too much otherwise they wouldnt be able to play the game anymore and that would be boring!!) Yet when they reached the bottom they both rolled straight through the doors and into the emergency room where they were seen to straight away.  
  
12hrs later they both walked/limped out of the hospital trying to think of a plan on how to get back to New York with no money.  
  
"Well" said Scott who had a big bandage on his head, arm and waist "That went well! So lets get a job! That's a really good way of getting money so that we can get home quick!"  
  
Jean, who also had bandages on her hands, waist and leg, smiled at this idea though this cheerfulness from them both may be due to the fact that they're both pumped full of drugs keeping them happy. Not really looking at the place they were at, which might I add is a place with rotting buildings and stuff…the bad side of town to put it nicely! They walked into the first building they saw assuming it was a dentist of some sort. Smiling a lot Scott and Jean walked to the counter smiling still.  
  
"Hello my name is Scott! And I would like a job here at your place of working if that is ok, I don't like chickens do you?"  
  
The women behind the counter looked at both the smiling teenagers who were awaiting her answer, a big grin came onto her face and she slurred out.  
  
"I like chickens and cat but not frogs and jobs here are good cause high fly kite I be oh pretty!!!"  
  
"I agree! Whats our jobs then?"  
  
Looking at them she handed them a mop and bucket and made them clean all the ketchup off the walls, oh yes I know what your thinking that aint ketchup but remember theyre high so really think its ketchup. After 3hrs of working and cleaning ketchup and small tiny ketchup bottles, formally known as syringes! (this is not gonna end well!!) they both began smiling again and went back to the women who had for some reason turned into a big biker man covered in tattoos.   
  
"Wheres the nice lady gone??" a smiley Scott asked him.  
  
He looked him up and down and twigged that the drugged up counter lady had hired drugged up staff again he sighed and pointed to a curtain separating them from the back room.  
  
"Shes in there…..sleeping"  
  
A scream was heard from the back room. Smiling Scott and Jean smiled and nodded. The guy looked at them as if they were crazy.  
  
"Whered you come from and what are you on?"  
  
"We came from the hospital across the road there they bandaged us up and gave us lots and lots of this stuff called….rororin something?? Oh! And theyre looking after our bags for us whilst we go home! Chicken! Post and Rat!!"  
  
Looking through the door behind them he realised they had actually been in the old abandoned hospital that was now filled with the gangs, funny how they decided to be nice to them and give them drugs….must have had something in their bags, well that's what he decided was the answer cause even the author cant think of a reasonable explanation at this moment in time. He looked at the two drugged up teenagers again and decided to take full advantage, picking up a small black bag from behind the counter he handed it to Scott.  
  
"Take this around to Jonass street {A.N- lets just say were glad im not the person that names streets!} and give it to some one in a black coat, he'll find you! Take what he gives ya and come back here! Now that's go left, right, left, right, forward, got it?"  
  
Scott looked at him dazed for a moment before smiling again.  
  
"My names Scott!"  
  
Rolling his eyes and grabbing hold of Jean he shoved Scott out the door yelling at him in the process.  
  
"Bring it back and get ya girl back!"  
  
*****  
  
St. John and Wanda (Australia) = Part 1!!!!  
  
Wanda sighed for what seemed to be the 1500th , no make that the 15000th time that day as her pyromaniac of a partner rambled on and on about his 'home land' and fire somehow managing to talk about the two subjects at the same time.  
  
"You see like most aussies I have the land in me blood! Along with fire of course and that's all that seems to matter so…oy oy Shelia! Land ahoy!!!"  
  
Looking up she realized they were infact at the top of a steep hill that led into Sydney, she was going to walk down it but her freak of a partner had just set it on fire and had four sheep running around with a fire sheep dog chasing them. Rolling her eyes at his antics Wanda walked behind him and pushed him slightly so that he fell down the hill. Of course she just took the path and found a quite battered John at the bottom. She would've felt guilty if he hadn't opened his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Ay up Shelia what took you so long!? Hey im badly beaten fancy kissing it better?"  
  
This received a kick in the side as Wanda. Suddenly they both heard a *Baumf* and her worst nightmare.  
  
"Snookems!!! I found you!! Don't worry baby ill save you and we can be in a group together forever!!!"  
  
As he came closer to her he yelped suddenly as the sheepdog (as mentioned earlier) jumped him and began to chase him around as he screamed. Wanda couldn't help but laugh until Todd was saved by Kurt as the dog had him trapped by a wall.  
  
"Danke for ze money mien freunde's!!" *Baumf*  
  
Bewildered she turned to John who was looking everywhere but her at the moment whistling with his hands in his pockets making himself look as innocent as an insane pyromaniac can look.  
  
"Pyro, please tell me you have our money"  
  
"Well you see, I did but then this huge giant ….erm…rhino came at me from behind and I was like Crikey mates! And then it knocked me over onto me back and took the money from me with it! Course it ran away before you got here so you wouldn't of seen it! But then whilst you were watchin Toad it came back and the furry one…Lurt or Bob or is it Dwane? took the money from it whilst I fought it off again! And then it ran away just as you turned around!"  
  
She didn't believe him for a second but only a moron would've believed that story! Not that he didn't try! Wanda would've killed him if she didn't need her team intact to get home again, so turning around she saw Scott leaning on Jean at the top of the steep hill so vented on them instead making them both fall and roll down the hill. Feeling better now she turned back and carried on walking to Sydney.  
  
*****~~~~~******  
  
So there you have it teams KitPit, ScoJea and Wanjohn!! (haha!!!) are off!! I know nothin much happened to Wanda and John yet but my arms tierd from typing and this is hard work!! Too many groups imi thinking! never mind! right so next up is....RoRem, AmaRo and JubBob....meaning the chappy after that will be KurTod, LanRay and PioSam! Meaning theyre all off!!! and also meaning that the way its set out will be wierd but hey! this is me! so oh well!! hehehe!!! EnJoY tHiS fIc!!! cause i can tell you it took all of 15secs to think of it!! But its been plaugin me so i just HAd to write it!! hahaahah!! Scott and Jean high!! *sigh* only here!!   
  
Till next time!!!  
  
Toodles!!! 


	3. Australia part one groups 2

Hello!!! Tis me again! Glad that ppl are liking this and might i add bad and strange things are gonna happen in this fic... but all just so funny hahahahaha!!!  
  
Oh and;   
  
Roguie-89 - hes stealing money cause he has a brain! And plus youll find out in the next chap i suppose! i mean its logic! whats the point in having one lil bit of money when you can have lots!   
  
Goldylokz - id like to say yes but i have no clue as to who your talking about so im sorry but no....unless....hmmm ill think about it!  
  
ok on we go Oh!  
  
I used to own a disclaimer once..........then my dog buried it and ran away!  
  
****~~~~*****  
  
Remy and Rogue (Australia) = Part 1!!!  
  
Being a very quick fast and crafty theif that he was Remy had some how managed to get Rogue hoisted over his shoulder and had managed to get her to Sydney before any of the other teams had. He was now sat in a diner with Rogue sat opposite scowling and ignoring him.  
  
"Come on chere its been 5mins could ya stop ignorin Remy now?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Fine! But Remy is capable of gettin back without yo if need be! But! he need yo and yo need him! Now let Remy get yo dis lunch and then we can start movin, ok?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Cause Remy was tinkin we could hitchhike our way to de North, yo agree?"  
  
*silence*   
  
"Remy taken yo silence as a yes chere!"  
  
The waitress who had been watching the two whilst touching up her makeup and adjusting her hair waltzed over to the pair with a big grin on her face. She was a bleach blonde {A.N-some ppl!! I be a real blonde and am bein constantly asked if its fake!! HOW RUDE!!!} and had on a shirt that hadn't been washed in well a long time! It had stains on it from coffee and food and …. some things seemed to unidentifiable so we wont ask! She was chewing gum and her makeup looked like it had been plastered on by a clown….or cow which ever seems best fitting! So yes not a nice site I can be telling you!  
  
"Hi! My names Marial and are you ready to order sweetie?!"  
  
Looking at the waitress and put on his flurtatious face {If thats even a word! haha!}, which was very forced might I add! He ordered for both himself and Rogue who was still ignoring he even existed.  
  
{we are now skipping the eating part cause its quite boring, but lets say by ordering a big choccy moose with chocolate syrup and marshmallows bits did the trick, so Rogues now talking to him again}  
  
Walking outside scowling slightly at the heat Rogue turned to see Remy waltzing out the diner with a grin on his face, which of course meant he just got a free meal.  
  
"So what she want in return?"  
  
"A date, next week....course Remy'll be another country by then so all be ok! So lets get goin then!"  
  
"k how much the prof give us bah the way?"  
  
He grinned and opened the envolope and out fell...........$200!!! {A.N-bet you wernt expecting that!!!} Both grinned at how easy this would be...but we all know this aint gonna be really!!! Ha ha!!..... walking around a corner they found themselves in an alley where something or someone {thats a hint ppl!!} launched themselves at the pair. Of course this is Remy AKA Gambit were talking about so reacting really really quickly he knocked them into the wall with his bo staff and then grabbed Rogues hand and dragged her out of the alley quickly, ending up on the highway {A.N- do they even have highways in Aussie?? im an english girl! we have motorways and i know Americans have highways but i have no idea bout Aussie! so from now on theyre highways! (well in Sydney and round the coast anyway!)}   
  
"Well dat was convenient! Move aside and let Remy show yo how its done!"  
  
Remy walked to the edge of the road and stuck out his thumb…. Course this was as a lorry headed straight towards him meaning he had to dive quickly out the way before he was run over. Laughing so much she had doubled over Rogue walked to the edge of the road and mimicked Remy's accent.  
  
"Move aside and let Rogue show yo how its done!"  
  
*****  
  
Roberto and Amara (Australia) = Part 1!!!  
  
"So i guess we should start moving then"  
  
"Well i guess so but i mean im a Princess! Im not use to all this! Hey! If we go via my country im sure i can get us treated great, course we have to get there but im sure itll be fine!"  
  
Smiling at her new idea they both turned to look at Sydney, edging slightly closer at the same time {all together now...Ah!!!!!!!!!! but dont think its that easy!!haha!!} when all of a sudden there was a cry from someone behind them, Roberto turned around quickly and changed into his 'Sunspot' form and the attacker hard away from them. He saw Amara in her 'Magma' form next to him and took her hand {of course they had both changed again! my bad lol!} and began to walk away from the now hurt attacker. Feeling safe again they headed for Sydney, course safety can only last so long as someone grabbed Amaras shoulder and pulled her to the ground, screaming she watched as Roberto was attacked and had thier envolope stolen.  
  
"Not even close to Sydney and we've been attacked twice! Thats just plain.....bad luck!" shouted Amara as she was helped up by Roberto.  
  
"Well theres someone maybe they can help!"  
  
The pair began walking towards an old man in a sailor suit {AN- i do hope no1s missing the connections between the teams!! if you are tell me and ill let you know hahaha!!} he seemed to be walking very slowly towards Sydney himself.  
  
"Erm…excuse me! I don't know if you can help us or not but…."  
  
"The Croc sanctuary/museum is in Canberra not Sydney"  
  
"No! I mean you don't understand…you see were in a race and have to get back to New York but we have no money you see and I was wondering if…"  
  
"If I could give yas some money?! Well no and ye should apologise or ill curse ya! {AN-Funny this guys sounding more irish then Australian! Howd that happen???}  
  
"Well what I meant was if you knew anywhere we might get a job or something to earn some money"  
  
"Oh yes come with me to the harbour ill get ya a job there"  
  
{AN- if you were wondering that was Roberto and the old man talking! Just a thought, just a thought}  
  
The pair followed him to Sydney and arrived about 5mins later (that old man can walk when he has to!). He dropped them off at the harbour, as promised, and then wandered off talking about postmans or something {AN-haha!! Has it clicked yet!!!}  
  
Both watched as he wandered away quite scared, for you see every time one of them got close to the other hed shove them apart by walking between them, and if they tried talking he interrupted and started talking about curses, so quite freaked by him they decided to shut up and pray they would get to the docks without him killing them or something, which they did since they were now standing at the docks. Isn't it wonderful how things just turn out right!   
  
Looking around and smelling the gross smell of fish Amara seemed to turn slightly green.  
  
"I don't think was such a good idea"  
  
She was about to pull Roberto away when her path was blocked by a huge sailor guy, who smiled scarily.  
  
"Right kids you gonna be working with me! You gonna work hard and not complain! Youll be paid when we get to the other harbour, just be grateful im givin you work ok?"  
  
Dumbstruck they both just nodded and started to walk onto the boat that was pointed out to them, unfortunately glimpsing at the name as they walked past…'Kamikaze'…. oh god what had they got into!?  
  
*****  
  
Bobby and Jubilee (Australia) = Part 1!!!  
  
Bobby turned without even really looking or talking to Jubilee and began to walk in a direction he had decided was Sydney. After about 15mins of Jubes being 'abnormally' quiet he turned around to see why only come face to face with non other then...........Tabby!! {AN- now i know you wernt expecting that!!}   
  
"AH!!!! What the hell?!!! Wheres Jubilee???!!!"  
  
"Well you see the ol' buckethead missed me out and i felt bad and plus Jubes parents came and took her away whilst you were in the bathroom so i came instead!! Suprise!!! Oh! and where are we??"  
  
"We are getting back to New York! Since you wernt at the meeting! So were off to Sydney!"  
  
"Oh! Ok! Just thought id ask since Sydneys that way n all! Ok! Whos up for some fun!!!"  
  
Looking around he found that they had indeed been walking about 15mins in the wrong direction, but hey this is Bobby were talking about and he wasn't about to admit he was wrong.  
  
"I know Sydneys that way but we want to go this way cause its……the right way"  
  
"Gotcha! Ok! Oh! Look! 'Crickey mates it's a wallaby!'" Tabby stated pointing to a random bush on the hill and doing a very bad imitation of the crocodile hunter. Looking up she saw Bobby had carried on walking in the wrong direction without her!  
  
"You know I think this walking trip would go much further with some music! But since neither of us has a high-fi or what ever lets just sing! Oh what to sing????!!!"  
  
"I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get get get get get on ya nerves……I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get get get get get on ya nerves…..I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get get get get get on ya nerves….."  
  
*2hrs later*  
  
"I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get get get get get on ya nerves….I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get get get get get on ya nerves…..ok bored of that song whats another one??? Oh! Icecube!! Your all red in the face! Did you know that! I mean of all the people to be hot in the deserty thing I never thought itd be you!! Where are we! Are we there yet? Are we there yet?………"  
  
*4 long tiring hrs where Bobbys trying to impale himself onto one of his icicles*  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Are we there ye….oh!!! Look!! it's houses!! it's a city!! Were saved! I mean Bobby your great and all but you can be a little annoying at times!"  
  
Running in front to talk to a random man who happened to be standing there at the time Bobby was 'very' tempted to throw his icicle at Tabby instead of impaling himself on it. Walking behind her to hear the last part of the conversation that made his heart freeze, even for him!  
  
"Im sorry Sheila but this is Melbourne, South Australia"  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
There you have it! Groups RoRem, AmaRo, and JubBob - now known as TabBob - poor poor Bobby!!! And who did attack Rogue+Remy?? And will Amara and Roberto survive that 'Kamikaze'?? - lets just say the name says it all! lol  
  
Oh! Question! Wheres Nova Roma?? i have No idea! If its made up then it makes it easy! Cause that way i can put it AnYwHeRe in my story!!  
  
Till next time!!  
  
Toodles!! 


	4. Australia part one groups 3

Kurt and Toad (Australia) = Part 1!!!  
  
{AN-this bits a little before they land you see theyre already plotting mwhahahahaha!!! *cough* carrying on!}  
  
Around the X-Jet the teams were all separate, especially Rogue and Kitty who were as far from their partners as possible, sleeping, minus Scott and Jean of course those two are never apart. That is everyone were sleeping away from their partners apart from a fuzzy elf and his toad partner who were both very much awake and already plotting the best way to get anywhere.  
  
"Look ve arnt goin to get anyvhere vithout any money"  
  
"Thats what i was thinkin yo! So why dont we just *whispers in Kurts ear*"  
  
"But zat vould be vrong! Stealin iz bad!"  
  
"Yo blue boy do you wanna be stuck in Aussy without no money?! Or do ya wann beat everyone back quickly?"  
  
"Vell i guess, but vhat about ze other teams zhey vill notice uz stealin zhere money!"  
  
"No problemo yo!!! We double team em! Pop in pop out, done!"  
  
"You really are evil you know zat?"  
  
"Well i do try!"  
  
Getting off the Jet they looked around for thier first victims........Kitty and Pietro, quickly getting next to Pietro who was juggling 4 bags and the envolope Toad cleared his throat.  
  
"Pietro like give me the like envolope"  
  
Now this is Toad mimiking Kitty in a high so not feminine voice, he sounded nothing like her and knew it wouldnt work until Pietro who was busy with all the bags shoved the envelope in his face whilst growling and muttering about stupid girls, cats and thier bags. Grinning he hopped back to Kurt who was just about to snag Scott and Jeans money, sneaking up behind them they grabbed the money and the Kurt teleported them up a tree. They could hear Scotts cry for Kurt as they sat smiling at thier victorys.  
  
"You know zis isnt zat hard!"  
  
"Didnt i tell you yo!"  
  
"Who next zen?"  
  
Looking around they noticed Scott trying to steal Amara and Robertos money and failing miserably as he was sent flying into a tree. Grinning evily Kurt grabbed Toads shoulder and teleported them just behind the pair who were oblivious. Toad grabbed Amaras shoulders and pulled her to the floor and Kurt grabbed the money from Roberto and then teleported them both away again, this time ending up at the top of a steep hill....conveniently enough Wanda and St. John were at the bottom. Kurt watched as Wanda headed towards John and kicked him, now they were defenceless (so he thought). Baumfing both himself and Toad to the ground to make a quick and soundless nabbing, of course Kurt didnt take into account one thing.  
  
"Snookems!!! I found you!! Don't worry baby ill save you and we can be in a group together forever!!!"  
  
Sighing to himself he watched as Toad was attacked by a fire sheepdog, which of course was a brilliant distraction. Which was wasted cause John had left their money at the bottom of the hill anyway so there was really no need to toast Todd even though it was funny! Of course they made their get-away {as seen in Wanda and Johns lil do da day!}  
  
Now standing in the middle of Sydney the pair felt proud of themselves, after all that work they paid off, because all that energy used the money added up to a grand total of..........{drum roll please}.............. $150  
  
"Vhat!! Zey gave uz all $30!!!! How were ve supposed to get home on $30!!!! Even stealink everyones money vont get us far!! Damn proffesseur Xavier!!"  
  
"Yeah yo! Bet all them adults are laughin it up!!"  
  
"All cauze me und Bobby put ice in ze lazer, not our fault Logan vent in for early training! Othervise it vouldve just been vater! Stupid Logan!"  
  
{AN- i know its short but them stealing everyones money gets quite boring! So! To make it interesting Lance and Ray are gonna have a VERY bad day!!!}  
  
*****  
  
Lance and Ray (Australia) = Part 1!!!  
  
They had both been walking for nearly 15mins in total silence and Ray was starting to feel a bit wierded out by the look of total concentration on Lances face.   
  
"Ah Ha!! Now I know who you are!! Your one of those kids who stole the X-Jet!! You know the ice boy and erm…the fire girl…and erm…but yeah! You were defiantly one of them!!"  
  
"You've only just figured out who I am!"  
  
"Well yeah but well I never see you and only stayed at Geek mansion for erm…2days I think! Right! Now that thats over with lets get to the nearest place....where are we??"  
  
They were both standing on some street in a place they didnt know where they were since neither was paying attention whilst they were walking. Shrugging they walked into the nearest place to them, which happened to be a pub {how convenient! lol!} Wandering in they sat at the bar and the Barman came over a dumped two large Fosters infront of them, now if this were Scott he wouldve said 'no!' but this isnt Scott this is Lance....and Ray of course! lol! So naturally their first instinct was to grin at thier luck and start drinking not really thinking about the consequenses later on!   
  
After about thier 5th Fosters each the barman came back over, this time with no drinks.  
  
"Right mates for those drinks its $34"  
  
Getting out the envelope Lance tried to focus on how much money was in it, of course it turned out to be his passport and not the money, so trying to find the envelope he fell off the stool and pulled Ray with him and crawled very quickly out the pub before the barman could get round to stop them. Now outside they decided that running would be a good idea so ran.....in a random direction of course....then again its hard to run when the world is spinning. Somehow, one way or another, they ended up in an alleyway and thought they heard the barman coming so attacked the 'said' person who happened to attack back and throw poor Lance into the wall {AN- ill give ya prize if ya can gues who that is!! Ha ha!} As the person ran away Ray stood dazed and then burst out laughing.  
  
"You *laugh* and he *laugh* and *laugh*…."   
  
He slid down opposite where Lance seemed to be nodding his head slightly, or bobbing not quite sure, and carried on laughing hysterically.  
  
*15mins later*  
  
"Ow!" muttered Lance quietly.  
  
Lance sat on the floor where he was thrown, still, as he hadnt moved yet, and Ray sat opposite him, he'd stopped laughing after 5mins as he got bored with it, instead watching Lance to see how he'd react about being attacked, of course 'ow' wasn't what he was expecting.  
  
So now the pair just sat there not doing much of anything, trying to figure out how exactly they ended up sitting in an alleyway partially drunk (as it was wearing off) and hurt. This of course was the perfect time that some of the people from the pub they had been in decided to walk down the alleyway.  
  
"Hey! That's them punks who ran out without payin! I know exactly what to do with em"  
  
The big scary men walked over to poor Ray and Lance and hit them on the head so both were knocked out defenseless.   
  
*****  
  
Piotr and Sam (Australia) = Part 1!!!!  
  
Piotr seemed to be leading the way, what ever way that is cause Sam had no idea! However he wasnt paying attention to that small detail at the moment, for he was far to busy to see if the giant would speak to him.  
  
"So.....what ya name?.....well duh ah no your name ah mean to say...erm....do you talk?"  
  
"Da" This was improvement in the eyes of Sam since the second they had been paired he hadnt said a word to him.  
  
"Great! Its a start! Riaght erm....do you have any family?"  
  
".............Da"  
  
"Great who are th....hey is that a kangaroo!!! WOW!! Thats amazing! Ah never seen a kangaroo before!" (Funny how sidetracked his small mission is when a kangaroo is involved huh!)   
  
"Whats it got on its neck? Looks liake a colla' of some sort" He tilted his head to the side to see if it would make his vision better, he decided it did. "Lets get it an' save it!!"  
  
Without much warning Sam dived towards the poor kangaroo and tried to grab it, of course kangaroos are faster so he merely landed on his face as it hopped away. Determination now set he began to run and dive for the small kangaroo when ever he got the chance (which was quite often). Of course Piotr stood to the side watching as he jumped around not looking where he was, especially how close he came to that scorpion, but Piotr was used to this kind of behaviour if not worse from a crazy pyromaniac. So when ever Sam got too close to danger he would merely remove it, i mean he didnt want his team-mate to get hurt now did he!  
  
After a while Sams whole front was now covered in dirt and stuff from the ground and he was started to get angry, so cheating he turned into the cannonball and grabbed the kangaroo as he flew past and then stopped when he hit the floor (poor kangaroo!). So now triampunt he held onto the kangaroo for dear life as Piotr caught up, well he was holding on until it kicked him hard in the leg so Sam let go meaning the kangaroo sprung out of his arms and into the arms of Piotr where it seemed happy. Grumbling Sam went to look at the collar on its next but was welcomed with its foot in his face, smiling Piotr looked at the collar it was wearing and saw an address in Melbourne so being the nice people they were they decieded to take it home - before Sam and the kangaroo killed each other of course!  
  
So they began to walk in the direction they decieded was South, well actually the kangaroo told them cause its a clever kangaroo this one! You see when ever they started to head in the wrong direction it would shake its head and 'accidently' kick Sam.  
  
"Ah'm tellin ya that stupid kangaroos out ta get me!" Grumbled Sam as they enter Melbourne, finding the address was easy, well sort of they had to ask for directions 3 times and when the kangaroo decieded to lead them in the wrong direction. After 10mins looking they found the house and rang the bell, and who answered the door gave them both a shock!   
  
It was none other the Forge!!!!!  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
AN - there you go!! See told ya id re-post it when i got an idea!! Oh yes no problems with thier journey (or some of it) anymore hahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Now unlike that problem ive got Lance and Rays journey planned out already hahahaha!!!! Let me say this chapter is tame for their journey through hell!! mwhahahahaha!!!! *sigh* so that does it for now...oh and when i do figure out Piotr's and Sams story ill just repost this one with it on! Cheers me dears!! And until next time!!  
  
Toodles! 


	5. Lance and Ray part 2

Lance and Ray (Australia) = Part 2!!!  
  
Groggily Lance opened his eyes to find that he was lying on the floor in the middle of somekind of desert or something, there was nothing around anywhere. To his left was the sleeping/unconsious Ray who Lance woke up in a not so friendly matter of kicking his side and yelling.  
  
"Wake up!!"  
  
Ray opened his eyes to come face to face with Lances foot {AN - if that makes sense lol! Maybe it should be face to foot?! lol!}   
  
"Finally! Look ok you need to get up cause we're well lost! It think we're in the bush or whatever its called"  
  
Looking around groggily Ray could only make out the vast amout of space that was nothingness, that and that annoying rattling that seemed to be splitting his head in half! *What the hells that noise!?* {AN - that was Ray's thought by the way!lol!}   
  
"Lance what the hell are you doing? Stop with the rattling ok ive got a major headache!"  
  
"What im not doing anything!"  
  
Looking just to his left Ray spotted where the rattling was coming from.............a rattlesnake of course! Jumping up quickly he began to run away, who knows which direction cause i dont think he quite cared at that moment in time. Of course Lance was puzzled at what he was running from until not only did he see the rattlesnake (which didnt bother him that much - well slightly since it was still rattling) but a huge ginormous spider! Screaming Lance soon joined Ray and where they ran and screamde for a long time, well till they got tierd that is. Then again everywhere they looked there was some sort of 'creature' that they REALLY didnt want to be near!  
  
"Who *gasp* woulda *gasp* thought *gasp* Australia *gasp* had so many *gasp* creature thingys!!"  
  
"Hey its dark when did that happen?!" Ray asked confused as he stould up straight and looked at the sky where they could see the twinkling of stars.  
  
"I think it was somewhere between that snake with the stripes and that scary looking thing that tried to bite my ankle"   
  
Both looked around wearily, their time Australia was not one of the best experiences of their lives, i mean sod trying to get home they were both trying to survive! Sighing both knew it would be stupid to sit down and rest cause who knew what would come after you! After the day they were having they would defiantly not take the risk so decided to just keep walking. After a while (since both had forgotten watches and couldn't be bothered with the time thing anymore anyway, they were just too tired!) the stumbled upon a little campsite for one with a fire and everything! Not really paying attention to who it could belong to the pair went over to the fire and began to warm their hands up {AN - i have no idea if it gets cold during the night or not so *shrug* go with it i suppose}  
  
After a while though someone seemed to appear from behind them and sit next to them, he didnt pay too much heed to the pair just smiled and waved and went back to rummaging around his little camp. Both Lance and Ray were shocked and confused at his entry. It didnt seem to fit with how thier day had gone, see now if the guy had attacked them for coming into his camp that wouldve fit right in with Ray tripping over the small bush and coming face to face with what they decided to call a wallaby since they didnt actually know what it was. Or when Lance got cornered by the porcupine {ironically enough lol!} and nearly got stabbed, but this this just seemed strange.  
  
"Errr... look we're sorry we barged in on your campsite and all i hope you dont mind if we sleep here with you tonight?"  
  
Lance watched as he turned around and smiled again nodding to indicate that it was fine, of course both being the most patient of people started to slightly annoyed at the fact he refused to talk to them. Standing up quickly (or as quickly as a very very tierd Lance can stand up) he shook the ground for measure, and to make him look cool and scary.  
  
"Look why dont you talk to us! I mean we've been nice to you!! And we thankful your lettin us stay here n all but this is just.....just.....rude!"  
  
"Yeah" Piped in Ray who stood up also and was crackling with electricity, course he forgot how close to Lance he was and;  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Lance was now lying unconscious on the floor next to a now sweating Ray cause he knew he'd be pissed when he woke up. Of course though this had calmed Ray down, which was lucky for the campsite man who had walked over to Ray and tapped him on the shoulder. He pointed to the ground where he had written 'MUTE' on the ground. Now this is Ray and he misunderstood this as meaning 'MUTANTS' which it didnt, but like i said before this is Ray!  
  
"What you got a problem with mutants!" He yelled as electricity started to crackle again. The man sighed and bent down to write 'I CANT TALK, I AM MUTE', course then it dawned on Ray what he meant before! {AN -Dumbass! lol!} The man nodded and wrote under it 'I AM A MUTANT TOO' and next to that he put 'TELEPORTATION'  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Now doesnt it look like thier luck is changing! Id say yes but i know whats coming! hahahahaha!!!!  
  
Yes i know it was short but ive decided to dedicate chapters to just 1 group, much less confusing! I think? Oh well should be interesting anyway! - well that and id already written their part so i thought id carry it on! OH! Its just soo much fun writing Lance and Ray!! hahaha!!! ok till next time!!  
  
Oh one more thing! Goldylokz - cheers for the help with Gateway *cough* course to make it interesting theres a twist with his powers mwhahahahaha!! Course you wont find out till next time!!   
  
Toodles! 


	6. Rogue and Remy part 2

Remy and Rogue (Australia) = Part 2!!!  
  
Rogue, much to Remy's dismay and embarrassment, stopped the very first car (which was actually a pickup). Smirking she walked over to the window to find an old man who was defiantly enjoying the view (if you know what i mean!). Of course Remy saw this and was there in an instant with his arm around Rogues waist with a look on his face that screamed 'back off she's mine'.  
  
"scuse me mista but would ya take me an mah friend here" she jabbed Remy in the chest for good measure "as close to the North Coast as possible please?"  
  
"Course i will Shelia!! So is it just you two or is your lil friend comin along too?"  
  
Confused both turned around to come face to face with...........Jamie who was stood there grinning and waving.  
  
"Jamie sugah! What are ya doin here?!"  
  
"Well you see bucket head said i couldn't come cause i was too young again! And im sick and tired at being left behind all the time, plus i wouldve been lonely cause everyone else had gone! So i hid in a cupboard on the Jet and was gonna tell you i was here before but he" he pointed at Remy and stuck out his tongue "ran off with you, so walked to Sydney to find you, since id rather be in your group then anyone elses, and i saw you on the side of the road so i came to say hi! And can i join your group please!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah course ya can shugah!"   
  
Grinning Jamie climbed into the front of the pickup and Rogue and Remy sat in the behind bit. {AN - what ever the hell its called lol! *shrugs* well as long as you know what im on about!} After nearly 3hrs of driving, and of Remy flirting with Rogue (whic she was starting to like, not that she'd tell him that of course!) they arrived at Brisbane city centre. Jumping out and thanking the man they began thier wander trying to figure out what the next move was, since now they had $200 between 3 of them not just 2.   
  
After wandering for about 10mins they ended up passing the harbour where they saw something that they never expected to see, Amara and Roberto coming off a boat clutching their stomaches whilst bending over, and both looked green to say the least.   
  
"Amara? Roberto? Are you alright?" Rogue ran up to them to help them out. Amara leaned on Rogue for support as she led them back to her team again.  
  
"Remy tink yo two need to sit down fo a bit, there a park round de corner there, we can sit there"  
  
Leading the way they all ended up sitting on a park bench, well Amara and Roberto were that wasn't enough room for anyone else, so they sat on the grass. After 5mins they both seemed to have turned less green and were feeling better, which was when they saw Jamie sat on the grass.  
  
"Jamie? Why are you here?" both Amara and Roberto looked extremely confused.  
  
Sighing Jamie told his tale once again, even though he was getting bored of telling it. Smiling once it was done Rogue faced everyone as she had an idea.  
  
"Ah have an idea!" {told ya!} "Wha don't we go to the airport an' pose as air hostesses! That way we get a free ride to where eva!"  
  
This ended with a chorus of 'oooo's' and 'what a good idea's' and all that jazz. So they all got up and trudged off to the airport.  
  
*half an hour later*  
  
"Swamp Rat!! You said the airport was a block away!!"  
  
"Oui Remy said dat but he didn't say which block it was away from!"  
  
Grumbling they carried on walking again.  
  
*15mins later*  
  
Everyone landed on some seats just inside the door of the international airport, that was their ticket home! Remy ran off to get the passes and Roberto ran off to the bathroom, leaving Amara, Rogue and Jamie to talk.  
  
"So what happened to you too? Ah mean how did ya end up on that boat?"  
  
"It's a long story" Amara sighed "It started when Kurt stole our money, so we…………."   
  
{AN - you really didn't think id tell you their story!!! Youll have to wait and see!}  
  
"Riaght, well when ah see Kurt next ah'll give em one for ya! Hey are yo two hungry? Come on Jamie lets get somethin' to eat fo us all" Rogue smirked as she saw Roberto coming towards them and Amara blushing.  
  
She dragged Jamie to a near by Mcdonalds and stocked up on food, though when she got back she saw Remy by himself with his head in his hands, sighing. He looked up to see Rogue and Jamie coming towards him with the food and sighed again.  
  
"Amara and Roberto dey…erm…dey took de passes dat I got for us, dey run off. Sorry chere!"  
  
Rogues mouth was hanging open from disbelief, Amara a princess and Roberto neither seemed capable of stealing or anything, that was their job! She angrily through the food they had bought to the floor and growled. As she was about to scream out obscenities she was stopped by a shrill scream and someone coming up to Jamie.  
  
"Bert! Bert! Oh god there you are! Thank god ive found you!! Come on your planes waiting! Who are your friends….oh never mind that come on all of you 1st class is waiting!"  
  
She began to drag them all of towards a plane as the trio all began to grin and smile at how their luck had just changed.  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Hey!! You know youd think that the 1st chapter wouldve been Kitty and Pietro! then this one wouldve been Wanda and St John! Well you learn something new everyday! haha!   
  
The point of posting 3 chaps was to apologise for the fact i havnt updated for a while! So here you go!! 3 chaps in a night! Not sure whos next so itll be a suprise!! lol!  
  
Toodles!!! 


	7. Pietro and Kitty part 2

Boo!!! hahahahaha!!! Yes i know these chapters arnt in order but hey! I write them when i decide how thier journeys turn out! So yes enjoy Pietro and Kittys torture!  
  
Disclaimer; *gasp* its taken me a while but i found it! Ha ha doggy your evil plans to hide the disclaimer have been foiled {hehe} once again!!   
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Pietro and Kitty (Australia) = Part 2!!!  
  
"Stupid Pietro and his stupid power and his stupid hair and his stupid......." Kitty had been ranting like this ever since he abandoned her 2hrs ago and it didnt look like it was about to stop. Course she was getting worried especially since he had run off with 4 out of 5 of her bags, since she had one on her back. Turning yet another corner she came face to face with none other then Pietro!  
  
"Pietro you like ass!! Why did you like leave me by myself and like you better have my bags somewhere and like i hate you so much!!"  
  
At this point Pietro was getting slightly worried at how red Kitty's face had gotten, he held up his hands in defence one of which he held a big bundle of money in, this of when Kitty saw it stopped her ranting.  
  
"Where did you like get that money from?"  
  
"Erm well you see remember you said we were stuck with no money and only the clothes we brought with us?"  
  
Looking at him quizzically she noticed for the first time that all her bags (well the other 4) were missing.   
  
"But look! I made nearly $400!!" He chimed in seeing how her face starting to turn red again, this didnt help matters but it was a start, or so he thought anyway.  
  
"Pietro you like totally idiotic egotistical jerk!! The clothes in the bags added up to at least $1000 not $400!!!!!!"  
  
".......................opps?"  
  
"GAH! I hate you!!!!!"  
  
Before she could lunge at him Pietro put the money into his back jeans pocket and scooped Kitty into his arms, much to her dismay.  
  
"To the north then!"  
  
*Whoosh!*  
  
And they were off at top speed, thanks to Pietro's mutation. At first they didnt get far because he became quite disorientated whilst Kitty hit him on the head numerous times, but when she'd finished and calmed down it seemed easy, well it wouldve if of course he knew where he was....which he didnt, not that he'd tell Kitty that.  
  
*5mins later*  
  
"Im sure we've seen that bush before!" Pietro said as he slowed down again, all this running was getting tiring and he was using all his energy up.  
  
"You dont know where we are!?"  
  
"Well i wouldve if 'someone' hadnt kept hitting me on the head!"  
  
"Well that 'someone' wouldnt have like hit you on the head if you hadnt sold all their clothes!"  
  
Dropping her on the floor he growled and decided to walk at a normal pace whilst trying to keep his energy. Both started to walk in a direction that looked good to them, even though neither knew which way they were going.  
  
*6hrs later*  
  
"Pietro i like cant go on walking any more im just to tired" Kitty stated quietly as if took all of her last energy to tell him that. Walking over to her side he caught her as she collapsed and carried on walking with her in his arms.  
  
"Stupid old man i bet this is his stupid curses doing! No! There's no such thing! Stupid old man!"  
  
*1hr later*  
  
"Cant.....go......on"   
  
And Pietro collapsed forward whilst dropping Kitty on the floor with him. Leaving two unconscious teenagers defenceless in the middle of the bush, all thanks to an old man in a sailor suit!  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
So there you have it Pietros curse strikes - and not for the last time either!! HAHA i love cliff hangers theyre so much fun!!!! Right so question is will they survive (well duh!!) but how??!!! HA HA youll have to wait and see!!!!  
  
Toodles!! 


	8. Scott and Jean part 2

See now im sooo nice that cause these are short chappys im posting more then one at a time! Arnt i nice!! lol!  
  
Disclaimer; never fear its locked safely in this safe here............damn!! Erm....*cough* does anyone know the combination.........................................*crickets chirp*.........................................right damn!  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Scott and Jean (Australia) = Part 2!!!  
  
Smiling Scott walked out the shop hugging the bag to him whilst whispering things to it   
  
"i know you love me maybe we should run away.....no jean has to come too....ok sounds good"   
  
Right so whist Scott whispered these strange things he came to the first choice, he could go either forward ,right or left. Standing there with a big look of concentration he decided to turn right, then left then right then left then he turned around cause he didnt like the look the birds were giving him. So turning around he went back then left then right, left, right, right again, left, right, right, right again, left, left, right, right, straight and right. { AN - how confusing! But I worked it out it works it really does hahaha!!} This of course made him end up on the same street the shop was on so he walked back into the shop put the bag on the counter and said "Give me the money! Or ill give you sprouts!"  
  
The biker man looked at him strangely then sighing and shaking his head he took out a felt pen and wrote on his hand - left, right, left, right, straight - and kicked him out again.  
  
Whilst Scott went on his little adventure again (hopefully right this time! - no pun intended!) Jean was happily sat in the back with drugged up lady that used to be behind the counter (who now had a big bandage around her hands and head that were slowly turning red {AN - ha! Im a poet and I didn't know it!!!} playing pat-a-cake. Of course as normal people know the druggy affect doesn't last forever so about 10mins after Scott left for the 2nd time she began to come round. Of course looking at her surroundings she panicked slightly and tried to leave but the big biker man stood in the way, but shes not a telekinetic for nothing! So with the movement of her hand she sent him flying across the room into a wall, and she ran out the shop quickly to look for Scott. Following their little 'link' that they seem to have she found Scott holding the bag suspiciously and looking very pale.   
  
"Scott!!"  
  
"Oh thank god Jean! Uh Oh biker dude!"  
  
Turning she saw the man she attacked running towards them so they did the most sensible thing yet…they ran of course! After twisting and turning for a while they managed to loose him and ran into a restaurant and sat down quickly. Trying not to look suspicious they ordered some food, both still looking pale they looked at the bag.  
  
"Jean…"  
  
{AN - telepathic conversation from now well the bits in / \ are}  
  
/Scott I think we should talk like this its less suspicious! You know incase someone hears us\  
  
/Good idea\  
  
/So whats in it?\  
  
/I don't know one minute im falling down that hill the next im walking down a street holding this bag!\  
  
/Should we open it?\  
  
"Here you go sweeties" Their waitress Marial put their food in front of them.  
  
/what a dog!\  
  
/Yeah! Who'd even consider dating her!\ {AN - Remy would Hashanah!!!!}  
  
/Scott….\  
  
/Yeah\  
  
/Lets open it\  
  
Looking around cautiously Scott undid the bag and they both looked inside and were shocked to find…………  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!   
  
Ha ha! ive done it again!!!! lol! Sorry but cliff hangers are funny cause ppl are like NO WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!! and im like HAHA YOULL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT!! so yeah! right ok! moving on now! hehehe!!  
  
Im just gonna leave it at those 2 chappys today im afraid cause i got work to do!! Sorry!!! Till next time though  
  
Toodles!! 


	9. Bobby and Tabby and Sam and Piotr part 2

Hey!!! Sorry its been a while ive been working! I mean its shocking but true! Thats what happens when you volunteer to design adverts for the student magazine!!! So anyway i have fresh ideas bout Tabby, Bobby, Piotr and Sam so enjoy and have a laugh on me!!!  
  
Oh yes and in answer to your question Rageful Jewel - the reason they have more is a secreat (that i know about! - well it is my story!! hahaha!!) so yes ive decided to write a sequel thats to do with the adults in the mansion, thats what they get up too whilst thier away! Now this sounds familiar but it will make sense at the end of the fic! I swear!! Ive got a BIG funny finale planned!! hahahaha!!! Till then use your imagination!! lol!  
  
Disclaimer; right.......i tried to save the disclaimer by trying to break into the safe.....however you see i got impatient when Remy didnt show up to help and i got Tabby to blow it up for me! However the bombs bounced off the safe and hit Remy in the head as he walked through the door! So! In conclusion! Dont drink bubble liquid!!!!  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Bobby and Jubilee *cough* err...i mean Tabby! (Australia) Part 2!!!!  
  
Tabby turned to the shocked and not moving Bobby smiling.  
  
"Well South Australia who woulda thunk it! Hey Bobby didnt we want to be in North Australia? Isnt that the other way?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Bobby??"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Great hes broken! Now what am i supposed to do?! Oh! Idea!" Smiling, or evilly grinning (you can never tell with Tabby!) she created a few bombs in her hand and threw them at the non moving Bobby.  
  
*BANG*  
  
"huh?" Bobby turned to Tabby who was smiling at him. "South Australia......we're in South Australia"  
  
"Yep! Come Ice-cube! Lets go say hey to the locals! I mean we could get a lift!"  
  
So Tabby walked and Bobby well he was still sort of shocked (or the bombs Tabby threw hit him on the head....im not quite sure) so was walking slowly in a daze behind her. After 5mins for Tabby and 10-15mins for Bobby they entered Melbourne. And were stood next to some shops, a supermarket and a soda machine.  
  
"Oooooo!!! Soda!!! Great! I mean i like water but bleah your ice doesnt quite count!" So in typical Tabby fashion she walked towards the soda machine with freshly made bombs in hand, of course Bobby chose now of all times to come out of his daze and see what Tabby was just about to do.  
  
"Tabby NO!"  
  
*BANG* (too late!)  
  
"Wohoo!! Free sodas for all!!!"  
  
That was until the store owner walked outside and saw his soda machine and promptly fell on his knees crying. Then after a minute he saw Bobby and Tabby who were at the side trying to look innocent, which wouldve worked if Tabby hadnt been holding a soda can from the machine.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do my soda machine?!"  
  
Smiling Tabby was going to talk but then sensible {AN - ha! yeah right!} interrupted and spoke instead.  
  
"Well my friend went to use the soda machine and it blew up when she was using it and we're lost and trying to get to New York do you know anyone that can help?"  
  
The shop owner looked at Bobby then Tabby, then Bobby again and smiled a smile that was creepy.  
  
"Sure i can help go to this address" He scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to them "and he'll get you home"  
  
Both turned and began to walk away as the store owners turned to go back into his shop and whispered to himself "Yeah have a nice day mates!"  
  
*2hrs later*  
  
"There is no where called Kangaroo close!! Stupid shop keeper!!" Bobby took the address and began to ice it into a block and then threw it at the ground where it instantly smashed into millions of pieces  
  
"BOBBY! What did you do that for!!!!"  
  
"Cause its stupid and fake and there is no..." they turned the corner to see a sign saying 'Kangaroo close' "....aw crap!"  
  
"Well 'now' what do we do mr. lets smash the address up! Knock on every door!"  
  
"Well......yeah!"  
  
Tabby stood looking unimpressed with his idea as Bobby went to the first house and knocked......and then was instantly chased out by a big dog that was trying to bite his leg. So after jumping the gate he looked at Tabby who was still looking unimpressed.  
  
"Well onto number 2!" So he opened the gate......then promply shut it as there was an alligator on the other side. "Well onto number 3!"  
  
"Why? Whats behind the gate? Fluffy the poodle?"   
  
"No! A big alligator!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
So now that Tabby had cheered up cause lets face it she isnt really the kind of person who gets pissy and stay like that, thats Rogue's job, they headed down the close and knocked on the doors they could get to without being mauled by something before they got there.  
  
"These people really need a talk in what security is and what is just plain wrong!" Bobby stated as he rubbed his arm where he'd hit it trying to jump the fence when he'd found the garden to be full of snakes. "Well last door" So going to the door, and happily finding nothing that would attack them they knocked and the door was answered by Forge and Piotr and Sam stood behind him holding a kangaroo?   
  
****~~~~~****  
  
{AN - Now because both teams (thats Bobby, Tabby, Sam and Piotr) are all together for a while i decided to not bother writing it twice! SO! That makes this!}  
  
Bobby and Tabby and Piotr and Sam! (Australia) Part 2!!!! {AN - this is a continuation from above by the way! How confusing! lol!}  
  
{Hmmm too many vioces! Sorry must do the absolute hated thing of script thingy.....right i think? this is so you can at least try to understand whats going on hahaha!!}  
  
{Tab} "SAM!"  
  
{Sam} "TABBY!"  
  
{Bob} "PIOTR!"  
  
{Pio} "da"  
  
Forge shifted slightly and smiled, "Right so everyone knows who everyone is, apart from me cause i have no idea who you are, since the big guy decided not to follow suit" He pointed to Bobby.  
  
{Bob} "Bobby"   
  
{For} "Right all acquainted!"  
  
{Tab} "Wait? if your Forge then you should know who we are and what the hell are you doing here in Australia!?"  
  
{Bob} "YEAH!"  
  
{Sam} "Shes right!"  
  
{Pio} "Da"  
  
{Tab} "Yeah shes right!!............I mean Im right!"  
  
{For} "Well i am Forge's cosins sisters step-brothers fiancee's hairdressers aunts son-in-laws second brother!"  
  
*silence*  
  
{Tab} I have no idea what you just said  
  
{Sam} Its liake a bad soap opera!  
  
{Bob} Forget soap opera its like something from Jerry Springer!  
  
{Tab} hang on if your 'that' distant, and technically not even related, then how the hell do you look just like him?  
  
{For} Im like his long long long long long long long lost brother...............technically  
  
{Bob} No your not, cause then how could you be the second brother to whats-his-face if your Forges long long long long long long long brother?"  
  
{For} "Oh thats easy! Its cause Forge is the other one of the brothers!"  
  
*Groans*  
  
{Tab} "And you didnt say that Forge is your brother because?"  
  
{For} "Well.....i dunno really"  
  
{Bob} "Whatever! Anyway we were sent here cause this guy said you could get us home to New York and why he hell is he carrying a kangaroo?" He pointedly look at Piotr when he said that.  
  
Of course Piotr didnt answer he just tilted his head to the side slightly, which the kangaroo copied.  
  
{Tab} "Ah! Thats sooooo cute! Whats its name??"  
  
{For} "'His' name is Neo"  
  
{Tab} "like the film the 'Matrix'?"  
  
{For} "Yes! Those stupid Wowa...wo.....brothers stole my idea! And now thier rolling in it!"  
  
{Sam} "Arnt they American?"  
  
{Bob} "And no where near you?"  
  
{For} "Well yeah but thats not the point! I need to use the bathroom dont touch anything! Cause it might blow up, i can vaguely remember making something that blew up but i dont know where it is, so just dont touch anything!" And with that he promptly left 4 teenage mutants and a kangaroo named Neo in a room with lots of things that can do lots of nasty or good things (all depends on the thing they touch).  
  
After 5 minutes of standing around just looking in places Bobby's eyes fell on a piece of paper that said on it 'Teleporter', which instantly sparked his interest. So he stood there as the cogs began turning in his head……..teleporter=teleportation=anywhere=New York=home=winning!!   
  
{Bob} "Psst Tabby" He waved her over to him and showed her the paper. Now Bobby was quiet..Tabby wasn't, as she squealed at the idea.  
  
{Bob} Shhhh!!! We could win! So dont let them hear you! Now go rummage till you find the one that looks like this!" And he showed her a picture. Now most of the Gizzmos that Forge ever invented look very much the same, well shockingly enough Forge2 has the same problem (hence the loosing of the bomb thing) so finding it was not an easy thing to do!   
  
{Tab} Bobby! Ive found it!!! (Then again i maybe wrong!) She held up a .... thing that looked like the picture, well more or less, smiling! This though got the attention of the others and the kangaroo decided now was the time to warn Forge2 of what was happening so kicking Sam in the chest as they walked towards Tabby and Bobby he sent Sam falling into one of the Gizzmo's that instantly flashes red (the kangaroo is now hopping away happily might i add leaving only the teenagers left....oh dear!) all of them watch in horror as the red flash activates another device that shoots a ball out that gets jammed in a small hole in another one, that builds up pressure to hit the ceiling rebound to hit a saucepan hanging up that rebounds and hits the machine Tabby is holding that begins to stir and vibrate.   
  
*FLASH*  
  
They are all blinded by the light and have to blink loads to focus, but someone talks before they can focus {AN - youll see why hahahahaha!!!! Im taking away script to make it mysteriously interesting!!!}  
  
"Did anyone get the number of that bus?.................*cough* wait *clears throat* what wrong with mah voice?! Wha am ah talkin liake Sam?!!!!!!"  
  
Everyones eyes begin to focus.   
  
{AN - everyones first sight!! mwhahahahhahahahaha!! Oh this is soooo much fun!!}  
  
Tabby looks up to survey the damage and she sees herself? wait Tabby is lying on the floor opposite to where Tabby is now? Thats not right!  
  
Bobby groans and sits looks to see Sam and Piotr looking strangely at him, especially Sam. Looking down he sees that hes no longer wearing his scuffed up jeans and a t-shirt but a pair of what he'd call girls jeans and a pink t-shirt?! He looked to his left to see himself sat looking at Piotr?!!! Thats not right!!  
  
Piotr sat up, he felt smaller and the first sight he saw was himself?! What the hell happened?!!! Its not possible for him to be sat here and....there too! Looking down he saw that his body was much smaller then usual and that he was now wearing Bobby's clothes!! Thats not right!!!  
  
Sam picked himself up to a sitting position noticing how much heavier he felt, he put his hand to his head. Where was his hair gone?!! Normally when he held his head he could feel his hair cause its long but he couldnt!!! Looking around he noticed everyone seemed okay, Tabby, Bobby, Sam, and wait SAM???!!!! Thats not right!!!!  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
That was sooooo much fun to write i can tell you!! HAHAHA!!! What fun!! hehehehehe!!! Who wouldda thunk that creating mindless torture from my imagination would be fun?! Well me obviously since ive done it!! HAHAHAHA!!   
  
*Wipes away tear*  
  
So there you have it! Told ya if i got started on Piotr and Sam itd all come to me!! And dont even ask where that idea came from cause even i dont know!! HEHEHEHEHE!!!  
  
Till next time!!  
  
Toodles!! 


	10. John and Wanda part 2

Hey everyone! Sorry i didnt write a chapter im having difficulties with some ppl! I mean with others ive practiacally written everything! Ah well patience i guess!!!   
  
Oh! And a big thanks to Lady LeBeau!! Cheers me dears for title suggestions!! You should be proud to see it up!!!!! A star for you *   
  
Disclaimer; Well since Remy was unconcious and Tabby had run off screaming about gremlins i got blob to sit on it and now its flat and i cant get even a little open! Wheres Magneto when you need him!!!   
  
****~~~~~****  
  
John and Wanda (Australia) = Part 2!!!  
  
It wasnt long until they arrived of course, and John decided to show Wanda 'all' the sites of 'his country', cause it was just so great!  
  
"Oy im gonna show you the best of Sydney! Starting with..."  
  
*Drumroll*  
  
"Darling harbour!! Yep got casinos n with that wonderful power of yours well be at Bayville in no time!"  
  
"Fine whatever" Then a wave of confusion hit her "hey whered that drumroll come from?"   
  
*silence*  
  
"well?"  
  
"Well ya see Sheila id tell ya but i think i might get killed or somethin by the author cause we aint on good terms right now" (AN - yes thats right its true = this is referring to my other story The League Of UnExtrordinary Acolytes chapt 6 so read it! cause i say so :-p)  
  
"Right?"  
  
"To Darling Harbour!!!!!"   
  
And with that Pyro grabbed Wanda's hand and started dragging her with him.  
  
*10mins later*  
  
Both arrived, without Wanda being dragged cause she had soon hexed John, who was now limping slightly (AN - haha! Take that John! Much more revenge in mind! hehehehe!!) but even though he was injured (AN - snicker) he was still grinning!  
  
"Welcome Sheila too The Domain!!!"  
  
"I thought you said we were going to Darling Harbour?"  
  
"Errrrr.......nah! I mean you'd love it here its got..... erm....well i mean its......"  
  
"Its a big grassy empty space!"  
  
"Well that too"  
  
Wanda was about to hit John with a hex when a someone with the most squealiest high pitched voice ever, squealed behind them.  
  
"ST. JOHN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A tall girl who was about average height (that means 5"8) with brown hair and brown eyes, came running up to the pair, well to John really. He looked at her in her jeans and purple button up shirt and gulped.  
  
"err...hi Meg" (AN - ode to my friend Megan!!! Me friend and drinking partner!! And ive decided to reek revenge on Pyro by making her the most annoying person on earth!! Sorry darling!!!)  
  
"OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!!! YOU DISSAPPEARED I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!"  
  
"err...suprise?"  
  
"You had a date with me and you ditched!!! You git!!!!" She started to look very angry, but instantly changed to a smile "but thats ok cause your here now! And thats all that matters! So you can make up for all the time you missed"  
  
"err......right"  
  
"Good!!! Right pick me up later tonight at 6 and you can make it up to me! And dont ditch! Cause ill find you if you do!!!!" With that said Meg went walking off with a skip in her step grinning.  
  
"...............crap!" was all John could say about his situation, however Wanda had no idea what just happened -well apart from that John was just forced into a date with some random girl who seemed to know him from before.  
  
"Who was that and what was that all about?"  
  
"Well Sheila that Sheila be the daughter of some rich bloke here, and when i say rich i mean 'Bonzi!' {AN - love that word!!} so when i lived here {AN - cause ive decided he lived in Sydney!} i dated her cause well she wasnt too bad, and the money helped! But after the 2nd date she went all.....erm....crazy on me! Now i cant stand her and never really bothered tellin her when i left! Damn i thought i wouldnt see her again!"  
  
"Idiot!" And she smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! That wasn't very nice Sheila!!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Lets get to Darling Harbour and to the casinos!!!!!!"  
  
*10mins later*  
  
They actually arrived at Darling Harbour, where they decided to go into a casino to 'win' (with the help of Wanda) some money. They walked into the nearest casino with out looking at the name {AN - mainly cause I cant think of a name for it! Ah well use that wonderful thing called an imagination!} and Wanda headed towards a blackjack table whist John wandered in some random direction. Of course it didn't take him long to find the show showing {AN - that sentence is just funny!} that involved lots of explosions and magic and fire, so obviously John was drawn to it.  
  
Meanwhile Wanda had made quite a bit of money, using her logic shed made bits on different tables and lost now and again so not to draw attention to the fact that she was underage {AN - whats the gambling age in Aussy? Its 21 in USA its 18 in UK but ive got no clue bout Aussy. Well lets just say shes underage} After making about nearly $5000 she decided to cash in before people noticed her. Then something else occured to her whilst standing in line to cash her chips, where was John?? Of course that was soon answered as she stood there cashing her chips a loud explosion sounded that shook the building, this was then followed by screams of people running from the show area then a tiger running out, followed by birds a gorrila and cats.  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Oh dear God what has Pyro done? and will Wanda get away with cashing in the money?! Will Pyro ever get my sympathy back? Find out next time!! HAHA!!  
  
Toodles! 


	11. Amara and Roberto part 2

HEY!!! Yes tis the last of the part 2's youll be happy to hear! (as am i!) since i can put some part 3's up with it!! YeY!!! Cause they've been written forever waiting to be posted!! lol!!! Ah!! what fun!!! OK! ALRIGHT!!! HAHAHA OH! one more thing may not post for a while ive got 3 assignments and 2 comps to write for about well 2 - 3 weeks time (well the comps due in thurs, so Really should think bout starting it!!) Oh dear wonder at my organisational skills!!! lol! So! Im postin more then one today!! Thats right im posting 3 thats right!! not 1 not 2 but '3' chapters for you all!!! EnJoY!!!  
  
Disclaimer; Now its still in the flat broken safe cause Mag's turned up but after 5mins of him nearly causing himself a hernia i found out it wasnt him at all it was Mystique! And she just stunned me unconsious so now im tied up in a basement somewhere! Its wet.....and i think i saw a rat!  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Amara and Roberto (Australia) = Part 2!!!  
  
Amara and Roberto walked onto the 'Kamikaze' (thats the boats name if you dont remember!) Roberto was listening to every word that the big scary sailor man was saying, whereas Amara wasnt listening or looking where she was going, she was just walking in a trance and repeating in her head ~just a dream im going to wake up in my kingdom and be a princess and not be on a fishing boat in Australia and with no money and.....~   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she fell in a big hole in the deck.  
  
"Amara!! Are you alright!??"   
  
Opening her eyes she saw Roberto looking down at her through the hole that led to the outside.  
  
"Uh! Im fine! Why the hell would someone put a 'hole' in the middle of the floor thing of a boat!"  
  
"Its there Sheila cause thats where we put the fish when we catch em, and this floor is the 'deck', get used to it you'll be seein a lot of it" The fisherman said irritatedly as he looked at her "now get back up here so we can get goin'"  
  
With Roberto's help she was pulled back onto deck mumbling about Australian sailors and their rudeness. And with that sorted the boat made its way out into the ocean.  
  
*2hrs later*  
  
Everyone on the boat (minus Amara) were having a great time, Roberto found that he actually had a skill for this kind of work, where as Amara spent her time hanging over the side emptying everything and anything that happened to be in her stomach.  
  
Roberto came over to her smiling reassuringly to her, "Oh come on Amara its not so bad! All we have to do is help sort out the rope and make sure it ends up in the…"  
  
Of course his words were soon cut off as the big sailor man came over holding a knife up, "You boy! Yep you look ere im gonna show you how to gut a fish"   
  
He led Roberto away from Amara who seemed alright at the moment with her eyes closed and her hand over her stomach, he watched as the sailor man {AN - im bored of calling him sailor man so his names erm……….Bruce! After the shark in Finding Nemo!!} picked up a random fish from the pile in front of them.  
  
"Now hold it by its tail like so" he held up the fish "and just put the knife in from tail to head and the pull the tail and the guts come out with it!" he demonstrated his point with the fish in his hand. Roberto's face instantly turned green at the sight, however he refused to give up so picking up the next fish he held its tail {AN - I have 'no' idea about fishing or gutting or anything so don't moan if its all wrong! Its only a teeny tiny part of the story!} and put the knife in and sliced it, then grabbed the tail and pulled. He looked at the fish guts he was holding and turned a violent shade of green, dropped everything he was holding and ran to the side of the boat where he, much like Amara, emptied the contents of his stomach.  
  
Meanwhile Amara had been doing alright with her eyes closed, however she did feel parched and decided to get some water, so she headed to the box she assumed was the water cooler and opened it to find it half filled with water and with a little orange fish with striped swimming around frantically inside it {AN - haha! Youll love this bit!! Oh! This is Nemo and im about to be 'very' bad!!} Feeling kind of sorry for the little thing she quickly scooped it up in the little net and walked to the edge of the boat and dropped it in the water. Smiling at the good dead she just did she watched as it swam at the surface slightly as if saying goodbye before a big fish (let us say a 'barracuda') came up behind it and ate it before moving on. This of course shocked and scared Amara to move away from the side of the boat and never return near water ever again. {AN - Im sorry Nemo fans it just seemed like a funny thing to do at the time!! Hahahahaha!! Right moving on!}  
  
*1hr later*  
  
The boat arrived at Brisbane harbour, much to the relief of not only Roberto and Amara but also the other sailors since the pair did practically nothing for the last part of the journey apart from be sick over board and into a bucket (that was Amara since she refused to go near the edge again). The pair walked off bending over clutching their stomachs trying not to be sick again and thrilled, to say the least, to see land again.   
  
"Amara? Roberto? Are you alright?" They looked up slightly to see Rogue runing up to them to help them out. Using Rogue as support Amara they followed as Rogue led them back to her team again.  
  
"Remy tink yo two need to sit down fo a bit, there a park round de corner there, we can sit there"  
  
Both Amara and Roberto could make out Remy's voice but they wernt exactly acknowledging any of them, just focusing on the task of keeping their food (or what was left in their stomachs) down whilst being led somewhere they didn't really recognise and were sat down somewhere on what they assumed was a bench. After about 5mins they were feeling alright again and opened their eyes to find that they were sat on a bench in the park with Remy, Rogue and Jamie all sat on the floor staring at them.  
  
Of course it was Amara who noticed the extra first, "Jamie? Why are you here?"   
  
Sighing Jamie sat up further, "Well you see bucket head said i couldn't come cause i was too young again! And im sick and tired at being left behind all the time, plus i wouldve been lonely cause everyone else had gone! So i hid in a cupboard on the Jet and decided to join Rogue and Remy's team" of course he sounded very bored whilst telling this, probably cause he'd told everyone else she concluded.  
  
"Ah have an idea! Wha don't we go to the airport an' pose as air hostesses! That way we get a free ride to where eva!"  
  
This ended with a chorus of 'oooo's' and 'what a good idea's' and all that jazz. So they all got up and trudged off to the airport.  
  
*half an hour later*  
  
"Swamp Rat!! You said the airport was a block away!!"  
  
Amara grabbed Roberto's arm at this distraction and made him slow down slightly. "I've got an idea" she smiled at him mischeviously "When we get the passes or whatnot to become air hotesses why not steal 'thiers'" she pointed at the 3 in front of her "so that they cant come moving us in lead of them! And one team less to worry about!?"  
  
"Why Amara i didnt think you had it in you to be bad, being a princess n all"  
  
"You arnt going to say its a bad idea?"  
  
"No, i mean Rogue and the Cajun are the baddest of the group its their turn to be put down!"  
  
Smiling they both caught up with others who hadnt noticed them lagging behind, or at least they hadnt said anything.  
  
*10mins later*  
  
Everyone landed on some seats just inside the door of the international airport, that was their ticket home! Remy ran off to get the passes and Roberto ran off to the bathroom, leaving Amara, Rogue and Jamie to talk.  
  
"So what happened to you too? Ah mean how did ya end up on that boat?"  
  
"It's a long story" Amara sighed "It started when Kurt stole our money, so we.." and Amara told them both the story, including the poor little orange fish that she decided to call Nemo, and Bruce (the sailor not the shark!).  
  
"Riaght, well when ah see Kurt next ah'll give em one for ya! Hey are yo two hungry? Come on Jamie lets get somethin' to eat fo us all" Amara noticed her smirk as she saw Roberto coming towards them she dragged Jamie to a near by Mcdonalds.   
  
"Good! Without Rogue here it'll be easier! How to fool the Cajun though?" Amara asked as Roberto sat next to her.  
  
"Not sure but think quick here he comes" Roberto nodded in the direction of Remy who was sauntering towards them with a grin on his face, he sat in the seat opposite the pair and looked around casually.   
  
"Where's Jamie an' mon chere gone?" Amara had to try not to smirk at him, it was obvious he liked Rogue and she liked him but she was stubborn and refused to admit it which gave her an idea.  
  
"She's getting food, oh! She also said that needed some help carrying it, said something about Jamie being clumsy and Swamp rats but im not sure?" She lied putting on a confused and innocent look.  
  
"Oui Remy understands, here petite look after dese" he handed over the small bag he'd been carrying (obviously holding the hostess stuff) and stood up. Smiling the pair jumped up grabbing their bags and ran away quickly leaving Remy who looked shocked slumped on the chairs they had just left.  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Hope you did enjoy!! OH! MY FAV PAIR NEXT im so mean!! hahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Toodles!! 


	12. Kurt and Todd part 2

Hi! The reason for this would be that I hadn't realised but I hadn't written a Part 2 for them!! So I #1 apologise that I havnt updated and #2 well……erm……I cant remember what #2 is so lets forget #2 and move on! Lol!!  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Kurt and Toad (Australia) = Part 2!!!  
  
Totally stumped at what they could do both Todd and Kurt just wandered around Sydney in a complete daze not paying heed to where they were going or in what direction, all that was on their minds was 'how do I get home with only $150?'. Which is pretty much impossible unless Todd suddenly sprouted wings or if Kurt's teleporting ability got so strong and developed he could teleport to America, which is highly unlikely which brings us back to the current situation of walking around Sydney in a daze figuring out how to get home.  
  
"Well what if we…."  
  
"No von't vork"  
  
"But you didn't even lis…"  
  
"It just vont trust me"  
  
Another bout of silence ensued after this as they both unconsciously walked into a café called 'Mikeles' which could be described basically as a place where the coffee would cost more then t-shirt Kurt and Todd were wearing combined (well not exactly Todd's since he had stolen it from Lance earlier), which means that its posh. Looking around they both were quite shocked as to how they got where they did, since they were just unconsciously walking in a daze.  
  
"Vow! Zis looks like somevhere Varren vould go!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Varren Vorzington he's a friend of ze mansion, got vings"  
  
A waitress who was just about to throw them both out stopped in her tracks with wide eyes and the rushed off to her manager, her blonde ponytail swishing about as she went. After she went she was soon back with a man in a suit who was sorting out his tie trying to look suitable, plastering on a fake smile he came in front of Kurt and Todd.  
  
"Hello! I am Mr. Jameson the manager, we couldn't help over hearing that you are a friend of Mr. Worthington III is that right?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Great then come this way and don't worry all of this is on the house! Anything for a friend of Mr. Worthington's!"   
  
After being seated they were instantly brought some coffee which they began to drink quickly before the manger changed his mind about them being there.   
  
"mmmmmm….. Zis coffee is ausgezeichnet" {magnificent}  
  
"Yeah! What ever he said! What is it?"  
  
The blonde waitress who had just given them the coffee smiled brightly at them before answering.  
  
"Well that coffee just happens to be the most expensive coffee in the world but is also considered the best coffee in the world by many people! It is called Kopi Luwak and is only made in Indonesia! You see what happens is the palm civet, which is a cat like creature only found in Indonesia, just happens to like to ingest the ripest and reddest coffee beans, which also happen to be the ones best for brewing. The cat eats the outer covering of the beans in the same way that is accomplished by de-pulping machines. Something happens to the beans in the journey through the cat's intestines that gives it a flavour that is celebrated by coffee drinkers!"  
  
If you looked at Kurt and Todd's face at that point you could've identified them as white as Rogue with a lot of makeup on, if not whiter (and that's white!). The blonde haired waiter who was grinning instantly stopped grinning as she witnessed the colour, or lack of colour, in both of the boys faces.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean there isn't something wrong with the coffee is there?"  
  
After this though there was only silence since both of the boys still hadn't moved since they had learned of where the coffee had come from. Worriedly the waitress ran off and returned with the manager.  
  
"Is there something wrong here? Is the coffee not right? Is it burnt? Would you like us to get you some more?….."  
  
The question kept coming and coming until Kurt snapped out of his daze of shock and looked down at the coffee and up to the manager and waitress who were looking at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"So zis coffee iz eaten zen pooped and zen made into coffee?"  
  
Confused at the problem the waitress nodded. Kurt simply put the coffee cup on the table in front of him stood up, pulling Toad with him.  
  
"Ve are zankful for ze hospitality and vill be sure to tell Varren about zis. Danke"  
  
And with that he pulled Todd out the door and around the corner where they promptly ran to the closest place to buy a soda that would wash away the taste. Looking at each other the both nodded in silent agreement that this would never be spoken to to anyone.  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Heh heh I know a crappy chappy lol! Well let me just say that #1 that the coffee mentioned is real!! I swear!! // And #2 I am SO stumped on what to happen to Kurt and Todd!! Everyone else I got no prob! But these two are just AHH!! Lol! So if ppl would help!! It would be GREAT!  
  
RW 


	13. Lance and Ray part 3

Boo!!  
  
Disclaimer; Im hungry! And cold! And getting nibbled by rats!! Oh where oh where is my knight in shining armour???!!!!  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Lance and Ray (Australia) = Part 3!!!  
  
When Lance woke up, which turned out to be the next day since he had come out of unconsciousness and just slept normally cause he was just that tired! He was angry at what Ray had done, after all the hell they both went through by the end of the day it was his own partner that turned knocking him unconscious. He looked around to find Ray awake and sat looking through his bag, so Lance dived for him and started to roll around. He was about to hit him when Ray held up his hands in peace and said,  
  
"That guy is a mutant and can teleport us anywhere round the world!!"  
  
Of course this cheered him right up, they could get to Bayville now! And win this stupid thing without even having to do much work! His day was improving to say the least. He got off Ray and helped him up and walked over to the guy.  
  
"Hey erm....you, so you could teleport both me and Ray to Bayville New York!?"  
  
He nodded, which Lance wouldve been mad at if he wasnt so happy.  
  
"Yes! No more hell!! We're going home! We're going home!" he sang whilst dancing around in little circles, which Ray soon joined in, and then the man joined in with the dancing {obviously not the singing of course!}  
  
Stopping after getting very dizzy Lance grabbed his bag as did Ray and they stood in front of the guy.  
  
"So...erm guy"  
  
"His names Gateway" Ray piped in "found out last night"  
  
"K, so Gateway you gonna teleport us to Bayville New York then? ....*cough* please?"  
  
Nodding Gateway grinned and turned around, lifting his hands he created a portal that looked black then turned and nodded and smiled at the two again. Shrugging their shoulders both Lance and Ray walked into it without a second thought, everything grew dark for a second, then the next thing they knew they were standing in someone's basement that had lots of Gadgets and Gizzmo's all over the place meaning they must be in none other the 'Forges' basement.   
  
"YES!!! WERE BACK!!! BAYVILLE!!!"  
  
Both jumped up and down in joy, course they stopped abruptly when they realized how 'breezy' it felt, looking down they realized why..........  
  
"oh.."  
  
"my..."  
  
"God!!!"  
  
"I CANT BELIEVE IT!! THAT STUPID GATEWAY!!! I CANT BELIEVE HED DO THIS!!!"  
  
"It probably wasnt his fault i mean its not like he couldve told us!! Maybe he forgot!" Ray tried to defend his new friend that had got them home.  
  
"FORGET!! HOW CAN HE JUST 'FORGET' TO MENTION HE DOESNT TRANSPORT CLOTHES!!!!!"  
  
Thats right both boys were now standing butt naked in Forges basement surrounded by Gizzmo's and Gadgets but unfortunately no clothes. Of course now they understood where he fit in with the rest of their trip from hell! This out did the evil creatures and the bar and well everything else put together, however they were 'slightly' grateful that he'd got them back to New York. Now all they had to do was get around the Gizzmos and stuff, steal some clothes from Forge and get back to the institute then all would be fine! Looking around at the best path Lance noticed a pair of blankets lying on a beat up couch in the corner. So with Ray leading the way (since he was closest) they both weaved through all the different inventions until they reached the couch and Ray pulled the blankets to find they were stuck on something. So whats the best thing to do in this kind of situation, try to untangle it? Nope not when your butt naked, cold and really not wanting to be naked anymore, so he pulled as hard as he could and after about the third pull both came free, then again he was still pulling when it happened so he went crashing to the floor which then caused him to send out some electricity, that hit one of Forges inventions that fell on the floor and fired a pink laser that hit both Ray and Lance and caused them to fall unconscious .... again.  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
Oh! these two are so much fun to torture!!! hahahahaha!! Not that Scott and Jean arnt either!! hhehehehehe!!! ENJOY!!!  
  
Toodles!! 


	14. Scott and Jean part 3

Here be part 3 of Scott and Jean! Oh what fun it is torturing them all!! HAHAHAHAAHHA!!!  
  
Disclaimer; YeY! my knight came!! course not who i wanted it to be *cough*Remy*cough* but still i mean being burnt out of my restraints and out the door and the paper and the house i was trapped in and the tree and the next door house and...ok so maybe it was that bad but Pyro was only trying to help!! Not his fault i got 3rd degree burns out of it and have to stay in hospital for 3weeks!!! It also wasnt his fault that the safe was inside the house at the time either! But that safe seems to be indestructible!! It didnt even mark it!!! OH!! idea!!! LOGAN!!  
  
****~~~~*****  
  
Scott and Jean (Australia) Part 3!!!!!  
  
...........that the bag was filled with money! Bundles of it!   
  
Both sat there with their mouths open in shock! For the first time in their life, even if by accident, the perfect couple had done some bad things that were against the law (or at least what they can remember is) and they had got out of it a bag of money! This never happens when your good (well from their life long experience of course!)  
  
"Scott...."  
  
"Jean....."  
  
"We're RICH!!!!" both screamed at the same time whilst doing a happy dance in the middle of the restaurant, which of course got everyone's attention, so fumbling for an excuse Scott blurted out;  
  
"erm...were engaged!" much to Jeans shock of course, especially as the waitress came over smiling and hugged them both congratulating them both, course this also got them a free meal! Sitting back down to finish the food they had left.  
  
/I don't think its safe keeping it all in the bag\  
  
/me neither\  
  
So quickly as possible they finished their meals and moved to just outside the bathroom where they began to pile the money into their pockets and shoes {AN - shoes always a good place for money, not change thats just silly cause youd be like *jingle* every time youd move and everyone would be like 'whos that jingling?' and you feel silly and be like 'i dont know!' but thats not the point the point is that i keep people locked in my basement! uh! did i say ppl in the basement i meant dog food yeah dog food *cough* right moving on! Scott and Jean!}  
  
Now walking out smiling (course not as much as previously but hey! still close enough!) they decided that a first class trip to LA would be fun, before moving onto say Phoenix {AN - just cause i like the irony!!} then maybe just go to Chicago and then back to New York so they could have the luxury fun and still beat everyone else! So with their plan set in their mind they called a cab and went to the airport. {AN - thats Sydney airport so no Remy, Rogue, Jamie, Amara and Roberto im afraid! though it would be fun! Plus i already no what those poor teams go through! hahahaha! Im evil i know!}  
  
So arriving at the airport they booked 2 first class tickets to Los Angeles that left in 2hrs time {AN - dont ask me how they got tickets so close! For now lets just say that no one from Sydney wants to go there! See sorted!} So whilst walking around and buying essentials, such as some clothes and books (since theirs now reside in the abandoned hospital must we forget!) they headed for the 1st class lounge where only 1st class ticket holders could get in (oh the joy of first class {AN - not that id no!! GRRR Stupid cattle class!!}) Of course they hadnt expected to see Piotr, Sam, Bobby and Tabby standing all arguing and acting very strangely, especially the way Sam kept bouncing around and then Piotr telling him off for it, and how Bobby was stood stock still not talking and Tabby was arguing and trying to sneak off to the ladies room, though Sam slapped her on the head yelling no! Very strange indeed! Walking towards them all Scott and Jean prepared themselves for what was the worst possible scenario.  
  
/Lets say hi\  
  
/No Scott theyll only try to get the money!!\  
  
/I wont tell them about it then and its only polite\  
  
/fine but ill hold onto 'this' for now\ (this meaning the bag of course)  
  
"Errr...hey guys! Fancy meeting you here" Scott said quietly hoping they wouldnt hear so he and Jean could run off, i mean he was only being polite of course. No luck everyone went silent and looked at him and he could see Piotr mutter something to them all under his breath, though he couldnt hear it.  
  
"erm..Hi Scott! err..its great seeing you here! Yeah now you can buy us lunch! Right after i go to the ladies room!" (tabby by the way - case you havnt guessed of course!)  
  
"No!! umm.. ah mean no Tabby ya cant go to the ladies room cause we need to eat first! Yeah! And ya went like fiave minutes ago!"   
  
Scott watched confused as Sam stamped on Tabbys foot as he said that, wait Tabby!  
  
"Hey wait why are you here! Where's Jubilee?"  
  
"Well bucket head said ah couldnt come so...OW!! oh! err... ah mean erm.... Whos hungry!? Lets get some food!!"  
  
This was getting strange! Why did Sam answer? He and Jean followed the strange acting teenagers and they sat down with them as they ate their food, Jean put the bag on the floor (of course the other teens had a bag exactly the same but she didnt see this of course!) After 10mins of bizarreness both Scott and Jean had had enough of 'being polite'.  
  
"Oh look thats our flight gotta go!"   
  
They both stood up and went to the first class lounge, of course as soon as they entered their flight was called! Of all the luck huh! {AN - evil i tell you evil i be!!! mwhahahahaahaha!!!!!!!}  
  
****~~~~*****  
  
HA haha!! Oh dear i think we all know whats about to happen there hehehehehe!!! Oh! i never knew writing a story could be soo much fun!! So yes what awaits Scott and Jean in LA? Did Jean take the right bag? Will they win cause of the money??!!!   
  
well youll just have to wait and see wont you now!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Till next time  
  
Toodles!!! 


	15. Bobby and Tabby and Sam and Piotr part 3

Hey!! If you look at the 'update' and said "But it hadn't updated!!!" That's cause I put in Kurt and Todds Part 2 chapter but put it in with the rest of the part 2's if that makes sense! Lol! So anyway! Here is a REAL update, as in something actually happens………actually now I look at it nothing really happens……..*Shrugs* go with it I suppose! Lol!  
  
Disclaimer; right so I had to wait cause firemen said we wernt allowed near it since it was still hot but ive got it! The still flat safe was in my hands, actually it was on the floor in front of me cause it was too heavy to hold. I think its going to be ok cause I sent for Magneto - the real one! But when I was waiting I got Jean to try and help and she sent a psy blast and I hit the wall and it happened that a bucketless magneto was coming in so hes now unconscious, or dead im not quite sure. Great!! This safe will NEVER be opened!  
  
****~~~~*****  
  
"Ok……Ok……Ok……Ok everythangs going to be ok as long as I stop saying Ok…….Ok….."  
  
STabby was pacing around the deserted like Bush ranting, whilst just a little to the left of her TBobby was staring down at him/herself in wonder at the fact he was a girl, next to him stood PSam who was stood trying to figure our what to do where BPiotr just stood as he usually did, stock still with arms folded.   
  
"Wait!" STabby suddenly stopped pacing and looked to the others, though before continuing she smacked TBobby over the head whilst muttering 'pervert'.  
  
"Did anyone actually bring the machine?! Ya know the one that'll make us us again!?"  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped, how could they have forgotten the one salvage they could have to getting back to themselves again.   
  
"Don't worry I have it"  
  
Everyone stared at BPiotr who for the first time in the entire trip had spoken and said more the 'da' and was holding the machine in question inside a black bag (that ironically looks just like the one that Scott and Jean have - how convenient! *wink wink*) TBobby stopped looking at himself long enough to walk over the bag and take out the machine and try to activate it. After 10secs of shaking it and turning it round and round he came to a conclusion.  
  
"I think it's broken! Typical! This is all your fault Tabby!"  
  
"What! Ah followed you!"  
  
"Look ve'll take eet to Forge! Ze Bayville Forge! He can fix zis!"  
  
PSam quickly cut in before a full blown out argument could start between the pair. Taking the machine from TBobby he put it in the bag and started walking towards Sydney, again and all the others followed him silently.  
  
*½ hr later*  
  
"Ah had a thought! Do ya think we can use our powers, well ah mean the bodies' powers?"  
  
To answer her own question she jumped forward and much to everyone's shock…….. fell flat on her face.  
  
"Gawd damn it! How do ya make these powers work Sam?"  
  
"Vell you have to…..vell you and then……..I don't know! Zey just do!"  
  
"Well lemme try your Tabby!! How do you do it?"  
  
"Well close your hands and concentrate on makin the bombs……at least ah think that's how ah do it?"  
  
TBobby then closed his hands and concentrated, scrunching up his face, and when he opened them a tiny little energy bomb was in his hand standing staring at it TBobby then looked at STabby to tell him what to do.   
  
"Well throw them then!"  
  
Jumping at the instruction TBobby threw the charge, though he threw it in the middle of the circle they had created, meaning they all had to run, except for STabby who merely stepped back a few steps. A small *pop* was heard and a bit of sand was blown around, everyone on the floor looked up to see STabby looking down at them smirking.  
  
"Ya know it is mah power and ah know that that charge was tiany"  
  
Grumbling TBobby stood up dustung himself off, as did PSam and Bpiotr and they all carried on walking again, until the silence was suddenly broken by singing.  
  
"Young man, there's no need to feel down ah said young man, pick yourself off the ground ah said young man, 'cause you're in a new town There's no need to be unhappy…."  
  
"Oh God no!" TBobby stated since he had already put up with Tabby's singing on the way there.  
  
"Young man, there's a place you can go ah said young man, when you're short on your dough You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find Many ways to have a good time It's fun to stay at the Y AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
At this point TBobby had jumped STabby to make her stop singing, running round in circles the TBobby chased STabby until of course they both got tired and STabby just decided to jump out the way, which resulted in activating Sam's powers and she started to fly off.  
  
"HOW DO AH STOP!!!"  
  
"HIT SOMEZING!! ZE GROUND OR SOMEZING"  
  
At this point STabby could been seen very far away by the 3 boys. Whilst flying through the air STabby crossed her arms grumbling to herself.  
  
"hit somethin' mah ass! Its gonna hurt!"   
  
Still going STabby soon grew bored and a big rock ahead of her covering her head with her arms she aimed for it and…….went straight through it.  
  
"Gawd Damn it!! Fiane! Ahll aim for the ground!"  
  
So tilting her/his body she hit the ground and stopped after making a huge trail dent in the ground. Coughing and dusting herself off she looked around at her surroundings and found Sydney a couple of miles to her left. Sighing she ran and jumped propelling herself forward with Sam's powers again until she saw the others coming closer to her, so like before she aimed towards the floor and came to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Whats takin' ya so long?! Ahve already been to Sydney and back again!"  
  
"Well not all of us can go as fast as you Tabby! Its not like theres a car here we can use!"  
  
"What a great idea!"   
  
With that said they watched as STabby powered up and zoomed off back in the direction of Melbourne.   
  
*15mins later*  
  
*BEEP*  
  
The three boys (if you think of Bobby as a boy even though hes a gorl at the mo.) turned to see a jeep heading straight towards them with STabby at the wheel waving. When she stopped they all looked at her warily but got in anyway.  
  
"Woohoo!!"  
  
And with the radio blaring the teams headed towards Sydney very fast.  
  
*½ hr later*  
  
Parking the car outside the airport the teams, which had been decided as a good place to try and get some tickets to America so they could get back to being themselves, they wandered inside.   
  
"I think I need the loo"  
  
  
  
For the 15th time that day TBobby tried to walk off to the ladies whilst still looking down at him/herself but was stopped again by STabby who hit him over and muttered 'pervert'.   
  
"Errr...hey guys! Fancy meeting you here"   
  
The group looked like a deer caught in headlights as they saw Scott and Jean stood in front of them. None of them knew what to say or do.  
  
"Just act like ze real body people vould act like"   
  
Muttered PSam so quietly so that only the group could hear what he said, no use in letting fearless leader know what was going on. Smirking to himself TBobby plastered on a big fake Tabby like smile and decided to be the first to speak.  
  
"erm..Hi Scott! err..its great seeing you here! Yeah now you can buy us lunch! Right after i go to the ladies room!"  
  
"No!! umm.. ah mean no Tabby ya cant go to the ladies room cause we need to eat first! Yeah! And ya went like fiave minutes ago!"   
  
And for good measure STabby stomped on his foot to get the point across. PSam tried not to roll his eyes at the sight, at the rate they were going he was sure that Scott and Jean would figure it out…..  
  
"Hey wait why are you here! Where's Jubilee?"  
  
….or not as it would seem. If they can just keep going without drawing attention to themselves then it would be okay.   
  
"Well bucket head said ah couldnt come so...OW!!" PSam had subtly as possible hit STabby's arm, "oh! err... ah mean erm.... Whos hungry!? Lets get some food!!"  
  
Walking towards the restaurants and fast food places all 4 of the team were desperately trying not to draw attention to themselves and were trying to get rid of the pair behind them as quickly as possible. After 10 mins of sitting at a table kicking each other when they did something stupid Scott and Jean finally left them alone.  
  
"Thank Gawd their gone!"  
  
"Lets get some food?! What the hell!!"  
  
"What! Ah messed up it was the first thing ah could think of!"  
  
"Look lets just call forge and zee if he can fix zis!"   
  
Picking up the black bag the 4 made their way to a phone and called Forges mobile no.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Hey forge! Zis iz Zam!"  
  
"really? You don't sound like sam"  
  
"Vell ve met your brozer and veve svitched bodies! Ve've got ze machine but its broken!"  
  
"Well what does it look like?"  
  
PSam took the bag from BPiotr opening it he gasped.  
  
****~~~~*****  
  
I know it's a bit of a bad chapter but its hard! Lol! So anyhow im sure you can all guess why they gasped but if you cant………..well I don't really think I could understand why you cant cause im really really cruel minded and well im sure that would answer the question! Lol!  
  
RW 


	16. Rogue and Remy and Jamie part 3

Disclaimer; well it I got my hands on rogue who happened to be passing by and made her absorb the unconscious/dead (im not quite sure) magneto and she made the safe un-flat so it looked like a safe! Which is good! And was about to open it when all the psychs attacked her or something, and she lost control and is a full out battle with the remaining x-men who arnt unconscious and what not, meaning that all of them are too busy to help me! Now what am is supposed to do??  
  
{{speaking in Russia}}  
  
****~~~~*****  
  
Now sitting in a first class flight that flew to straight to Moscow - Russia, Rogue, Remy and Jamie were all biting their lips trying not to laugh at the luck of it. It turned out that Jamie happened to look like a famous child actor called 'Bert Lutoslawski', who was famous in Russia and was in Australia trying to make himself known in other countries as well as Russia. Of course this meant that they were now being flown back to Moscow where 'Bert' lived and was also filming another show, which of course meant that Jamie had to learn fluent Russian in less then a day….  
  
{{Bert now i would like to know who your friends are and why we are taking them back to Moscow with us?}}  
  
…or as it would appear in less then a second. Remy and Jamie both exchanged worried glances with each other, they were about to be found out and then their free first class flight would be down the drain. However Rogue kept a calm face and replied instead;  
  
{{do not worry, we are representatives for an Australian television show and would just like to see the actor in action before making any final decisions about whether to sign him or not. I do hope there is no problem with this?}}  
  
{{that is wonderful news i am suprised he did not tell me before! have you got somewhere to stay? for we would be more then welcome for you to stay with us in our hotel, we would go back to the house but the studio is too far away to get there on time, unless we leave at a rediculous time in the morning, which isnt very good for Bert. I do hope this will be alright for you both?}}  
  
{{that would be wonderful thank you so much!}}  
  
At this point Remy and Jamie's mouths were hanging open in shock, luckily enough Bert's manager, as they had concluded she was, hadn't noticed and wasn't given a chance as she was told to sit down by a passing flight attendant.   
  
{{i apologise again for not asking sooner but it was lovely talking to you and maybe later we shall discuss whether or not he can join us}}  
  
And with that said by Rogue the women proceeded to her own seat that was nearer the front. Smiling Rogue turned to the others who were still staring in shock at what had just happened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chere, when did yo' learn that?"  
  
"What? Ya don't think ah can speak Russian? Ah mean ah am a gal of many talents!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow as many rude thoughts flashed through his mind Remy smirked and was about to respond when Jamie interrupted him.  
  
"But you couldn't before!! I would've known!"  
  
"All riaght well ah kinda linked into Piotrs psych to give me a hand! Ah mean its not liake any of y'all couda done anythin!"  
  
Before the conversation could have got any further they were interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me would you like some……oh god! How did you get here!"   
  
Rogue looked at the girl in front of them and laughed at the irony of it all, Amara was now stood next to them holding a tray with champagne on it looking just as shocked as they were.   
  
"Now now miss t'at is not de way t' talk t' a passenger in 'first class'"  
  
Remy emphasized the words first class just to rub it in. Grumbling Amara walked off with the tray only to return a few minutes later with another hostess.  
  
"Excuse me would you three kindly show us your tickets for this flight"  
  
Amara crossed her arms smirking convinced she was going to have them thrown off the flight until Bert's so called manager showed up and began talking to the other hostess until they both smiled and the manger walked away again, and the hostess dragged Amara away quickly.   
  
They didn't see Amara for a while, since the plane began to take off, but as soon as the hostesses were all walking around again Amara came up to the three and cleared her throat obviously looking unhappy.  
  
"I apologise for accusing you not having a ticket, I didn't know that you were apart of the young actors party, though if there is anything you need just press the button and I shall come and help you"  
  
With that said a red faced Amara walked away quickly. Rogue turned to Remy and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Now wasn't that niace of her! Ah mean who would we be if we didn't take advantage of an offer liake that!"  
  
*buzz*   
  
Pushing the button she called an annoyed and embarrassed Amara back to their seats.  
  
"Have ya got a pillow? Ya see ah think the young 'Bert' here would liake some sleep"  
  
"The pillows and blankets are underneath your seats"  
  
"So they are! Ah am sorry!"  
  
"Is there anything else you would like?"  
  
"No were fiane thanks!"  
  
And so Amara away grumbling to herself.   
  
"Dis looks like fun!"   
  
*buzz*  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Remy would like a drink sil vous plait"  
  
"what would you like sir?"  
  
"well….what do you have here?"  
  
"The drinks are red wine, white wine, champagne, beer, gin, vodka and other spirits, and juice and pop for your young friend, which would you like?"  
  
"none I have changed my mind"  
  
"anything else?"  
  
"non non tat's ok"  
  
*buzz*  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Hi! What films are playing?"  
  
"It tells you there in your brochure"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"yes Jamie! It says it right there!"  
  
"well if your sure and my names not Jamie its Bert!"  
  
"sorry! But please refrain from calling me please unless it's a life or death situation"  
  
*buzz*  
  
"didn't I tell you not to buzz unless it's a life or death situation?!"  
  
"well it is!"  
  
"whats wrong?"  
  
"well Jamie he be dyin…."  
  
"oh my god! Hes not is he?!"  
  
"oui he be dyin to know how long dis flight be! Cause he don't know if he should sleep or no? what do yo' tink?"  
  
"yes I think he should get some sleep! Now if you'll excuse me I have other passengers to see to!"  
  
****~~~~*****  
  
Sorry bout the whole {{speaking in Russian thing}} I mean I had actually been onto a website and translated it and everything (that's why the grammars a bit rubbish) but when I saved it it came up with a load of wierdness that's not Russian or a lot of ???? And I was not best pleased! So sorry bout that!  
  
So anywho I wasn't really that pleased with the chapter but I couldn't think of another way of writing it! Oh the irony of Amara being constantly bugged by them though! I just couldn't resist!! Lol!!   
  
{{READ ME!!!}}  
  
Oh! And I would like to ask you 2 questions!   
  
#1 - I would like some help on Kurt and Todd, I have a vague idea about them ending up in Quebec - Canada where theres an ice hotel made but I dunno? So suggestions of evil and fun things to do to them would be helpful!  
  
And   
  
#2 - votes on who should win……..you really thought id be a good sport and let them all win?! Nah!! Whats the fun in that?! Lol! And I havnt quite decided who I want to win so I decided to let you the reader decide! That or ill change it at the last min who knows! Lol! - oh! And don't be fooled this fic wont be over THAT quickly cause its not nearly done I just thought Id try and be organised!  
  
So vote for;  
  
Team 1;  
  
Quicksilver -- Pietro Maximoff  
  
Shadowcat -- Kitty Pryde  
  
Team 2;  
  
Cyclops -- Scott Summers  
  
Jean -- Jean Gray  
  
Team 3;  
  
Pyro -- John Allerdyce  
  
Scarlet Witch -- Wanda Maximoff  
  
Team 4;  
  
Gambit -- Remy LeBeau  
  
Rogue -- Unknown   
  
Mutiple -- Jamie Madrox  
  
Team 5;  
  
Magma -- Amara Aquilla   
  
Sunspot -- Roberto Da Costa   
  
Team 6;  
  
Iceman -- Bobby Drake  
  
Boom Boom -- Tabitha Smith  
  
Team 7;  
  
Nightcrawler -- Kurt Wagner  
  
Toad -- Todd Tolensky  
  
Team 8;  
  
Avalanche -- Lance Alvers  
  
Berzerker -- Ray Crisp  
  
Team 9;  
  
Cannonball -- Sam Guthrie  
  
Colossus -- Piotr Rasputin 


	17. Amara and Roberto part 3

**__**

DemonRogue13 - cheers! Its always fun being evil but the support is greatly received! 

Lady LeBeau - HI! Im sorry I updated or anything like that, and that I havn't put league of Unextrodinary humperdinks back yet but I will! Its my own fault ive got about errrr……6 stories going at once? Not clever! lol! So I thought Id get some out the way before I did it again! Though you'll find you also feature in A Nightmare Before X-men if that helps?……sorry! I thought it was Marie I wasn't sure! lol! OH! In Canada! Fun! Ill get em there…………some how?! Hahaha!!

VinGirl - sorry I didn't update sooner! But thanks! Its always nice to know people are enjoying the fic! 

Wow im sorry it took so long! Ive been studying *cough*yeahright*cough* and ive had work and friends have wanted me out to cinemas, pubs, clubs etc etc you know generally how holidays go! Anyway! Here you go!

Disclaimer: Well the X-men have all stopped fighting Rogue, however she's unconscious and unable to help me! I tried to get Logan to help but growled something and then hung me on a hook on the wall from my clothes! How rude! Problem is I cant get down…*squirms a bit*…….*sigh* stupid disclaimer……

****~~~~****

Running around the corner Amara looked back to make sure that Rogue, Remy and Jamie were no where in sight, when seeing they weren't she stopped and grabbed Roberto to make him stop too.

"I think we lost them" 

Amara breathed out through gasps, even with Danger Room sessions you'd be tired out after running from one side of an airport to the other. Smiling they bent down to open the bag they had just _acquired_ and grinned. Inside were a couple of air hostess uniforms, 2 male and 1 females.

"I don't believe it!" Gasped Amara "they were gonna ditch us here! How rude is that! I mean they wouldn't have done that would they?"

Smirking at the irony of it all Roberto just nodded.

"Probably, I mean I wouldn't put it past those two, besides we beat them too didn't we? So lets get ready"

Walking into the nearest bathroom Amara and Roberto soon came out dressed up as air hostesses/flight attendants or what ever you call them. Amara was wearing a small light blue skirt, tights and clack high shoes, with a white blouse that was covered in a light blue jacket with the airline symbol on the breast pocket. Roberto was wearing light blue trousers, which had a black stripe up the side of the legs, a white shirt and a light blue jacket that also had the airline symbol on the breast pocket. Both made their way to security whilst trying to look as innocent as possible. Handing the men their badges the man stopped and started to type away on the computer for a while, as he did this both Amara and Roberto began to get nervous. 

"Well everything's fine but you do realise that your both running late as the flight is going to be letting passengers onto the plane in about 10-15mins?"

"Oh well we had slight car troubles so we're in a bit of a hurry if you don't mind" Amara replied smiling at the man. 

"No its fine, just next time ring ahead and itll be fine. So just go talk to that security man and tell him what's going on, show him your pass and he'll let you jump the queue's, have a safe trip!"

Making their way to the security man they explained that they were running late and showed him their passes. He allowed to jump the queue and were pointed at the quickest route to the plane, which they arrived at 5mins before the passengers were allowed aboard.

"Well that was easy, now all we have to do is fake the next so many hours and it'll be fine, I've got 1st class so it should be even easier, where are you?"

Amara asked quietly as she poured champagne into glasses, and then placed them onto a small tray. Roberto smiled as he began to check that everything was securely fastened. 

"I'm serving the normal people not in 1st class, I don't mind though"

Smiling sheepishly Amara silently jumped for joy that she wasn't serving the annoying _commoners_, she was after all a princess and she had to get used serving, even if it was to the rich and famous.

"All passengers in 1st class are seated would you please start to serve the champagne" A voice came from their boss as she quickly stopped taking tickets briefly to tell them. Putting on a smile Amara made her way out with the tray of champagne and began offering it to people.

"Excuse me would you like some champagne?"

"Why yes lil lady I think I will, nothing better for calming the nerves eh?"

"Not at all sir"

Handing the business man his drink she smiled and moved on to the next seats.

"Excuse me would you like some champagne?"

"Why aren't you a pretty girl! Can't have been in the business long I'm guessing" 

Smiling on the outside but cringing on the inside at the old mans attempts at flirting Amara had to carry on.

"No sir I haven't, in fact this is one of my first flights"

"Well don't worry none, you got the easy part us people in 1st class don't hassle you too much, well least I don't. I think I will take that champagne after all, as will my wife" he looked over at the lady he was sitting next to who seemed to be completely engrossed in her book. Smiling politely she moved onto the next seats.

"Excuse me would you like some" then she looked at who she was serving and was shocked to be face to face with none other then Rogue, Remy and Jamie. "oh god! How did you get here!" 

"Now now miss t'at is not de way t' talk t' a passenger in _first class_" Remy replied smugly. 

As the shock faded it occurred to Amara that there was no way they could have actually got tickets, smirking on the inside she made her way to the head and told her about the three stowaways and how she didn't think they had tickets. Bringing her back to the trio she crossed her arms smirking convinced she was going to have them thrown off the flight.

"Excuse me would you three kindly show us your tickets for this flight"

She knew that she had them until a lady made her way over from the front and began talking with the head until they both nodded and she made her way back to the front again.

"Come with me" The head whispered and dragged Amara away from the smiling trio and into the kitchen area. "Do you know who that was?! It was Bert Lutoslawski! You know the famous Russian child actor, so please do not anger them further. Now I want you to apologise once we've taken off and make sure they know you're there to help, now get seated cause we're about to take off"

Grumpily Amara sat down and buckled herself into her seat next to another hostess.

"Don't worry" the girl said "she's always like that with those who are considered _important_ I mean I spilt champagne all over Bruce Willis once, I swear I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" 

"Wow Bruce Willis!" Said Amara smiling "that must've been so cool! And plus by spilling the champagne on him means he'll probably never forget you now"

Giggling slightly they were both about to delve into a deep girly conversation when they were cleared to begin walking around the plane again. Taking a deep breath Amara walked back over to the trio and cleared her throat. 

"I apologise for accusing you not having a ticket, I didn't't know that you were apart of the young actors party, though if there is anything you need just press the button and I shall come and help you"

Feeling her face go red with embarrassment Amara made her way back to the kitchen area to begin getting everything ready to serve dinner. After a few seconds though there was a loud *buzz* forcing Amara back towards the trio again.

"Have ya got a pillow? Ya see ah think the young 'Bert' here would liake some sleep"

Annoyed at the fact Rogue knew perfectly well where they were Amara had to keep up the charade. 

"The pillows and blankets are underneath your seats"

"So they are! Ah am sorry!"

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"No were fiane thanks!"

Grumbling slightly at the pointlessness of the call Amara made her way back to the kitchen area she heard another *buzz* and reluctantly went towards the trio again, for Remy this time.

"Yes sir?"

"Remy would like a drink sil vous plait"

"what would you like sir?"

"well….what do you have here?"

"The drinks are red wine, white wine, champagne, beer, gin, vodka and other spirits, and juice and pop for your young friend, which would you like?" she said listing off all the drinks she could remember off hand.

"none I have changed my mind"

"anything else?" 

"non non tat's ok"

Getting more annoyed at them Amara made her way back towards the kitchen and was about to help serve dinner when *buzz* she grudgingly made her way back to the trio for Jamie this time.

"yes?"

"Hi! What films are playing?"

"It tells you there in your brochure"

"really?"

"yes" . 

"really?"

"yes" 

"are you sure?"

"yes Jamie! It says it right there!" 

"well if your sure and my names not Jamie its Bert!"

"sorry! But please refrain from calling me please unless it's a life or death situation"

Getting very annoyed that she couldn't do any work because of their childish games she made her way back to serving out dinner cursing the bad luck shed had so far in her _trip_. When dinner had been served out she felt she was finally going to get some peace when *buzz*. Fighting the urge to scream Amara made her way to the trio again.

"didn't I tell you not to buzz unless it's a life or death situation?!"

"well it is!"

"whats wrong?"

"well Jamie he be dyin…."

"oh my god! Hes not is he?!"

"oui he be dyin to know how long dis flight be! Cause he don't know if he should sleep or no? what do yo' tink?"

"yes I think he should get some sleep! Now if you'll excuse me I have other passengers to see to!"

Aggravated Amara made her way to other passengers that were in need of assistance hoping she would get no more trouble from the trio on the flight. Unfortunately not all wishes or hopes come true.

****~~~~****

This chapters like Remy and Rogue just from a different POV, don't fret though cause it wont be like this after the next chapter as they break up! Haha! For certain…….._reasons_! Errrr……….bye!

RW


	18. John and Wanda part 3

See look I'm so nice I even wrote 2 chapters! I would've written more but…….well I'm tired! Plus I thought 2 chapters was pretty good! So anyway! Here's John & Wanda! I do believe we last left them in the middle of the casino with crazy animals running round!

****

Disclaimer: Im down!! Piotr came and got me down! He's so nice! I asked him to open the safe for me too! And he picked it up………..then walked away! What! No! I don't think he understood me! NO! Where has he gone with the safe!! COME BACK!!

****~~~~~****

Wanda stood in line desperately trying to cash in her chips before they shooed her outside with everyone else, but unfortunately she didn't make it as she was forced outside holding all her chips as the police and animal people went inside to sort out he mess. Watching the police warily she knew she was about be found out when John waltzed over humming 'How much is that doggy in the window' whilst grinning at the chaos around him. Forgetting about the police around her for a second Wanda looked at him and glared.

"What did you do" 

Shocked at the scary homicidal tone Wanda's voice had now taken John stopped humming and looked at her with fear evident in her eyes holding up his hands in defence. 

"Now now she….I mean Wanda _that_ had _nothing_ to do with me"

As the last of his words escaped his mouth a pair of tourists walked past talking loudly amongst themselves.

"A giant _fire_ bird! Wow! Was that part of the act?"

Raising her eyebrow Wanda glared at John again who's hands were still in the air as he looked warily at her.

"What? I mean come on a fire bird?! I have more style then….."

He stopped talking as a young girl walked past on her mobile phone talking loudly.

"A Giant fire bird! That's right! It swooped down over the audience and everything was manic chaos! ……"

Taking a cautious step back John still tried to salvage the damage the tourists had done to his excuse.

"What? The firebird could've been part of the show, it doesn't necessarily make it _me_"

As he finished again another pair of people walked past.

"…..Yeah and after the firebird there was a load of animals made of fire jumping around! And didja see that fire man in the middle of the stage?! He looked like he had some sort of bucket on his head! I mean Wow! The effects are gettin' top notch these days!"

Realizing he had no way of getting out of the fact it was him said the only thing he could at the time.

"Bloody tourists! Don't know when to shut their bloody trap!"

Looking up at Wanda again he smiled sheepishly waiting the hex bolt she was about to throw his way.

"You idiot! I was about to cash in! I was about to get us 2 tickets to New York so I can finish this damn thing! So I can get away from _you_! They haven't got a clue that I'm not old enough yet……"

A panicked look came over John's face. "errr…..Wanda?"

"…..but you had to spoil it all! You and your stupid fire addiction!…."

"Wanda?"

"….your stupid talks about it being your _home_ country and your not even capable of keeping your head down for 30 god damn minutes!"

"Wanda?!"

"WHAT!"

Pointing behind her Wanda turned to come face to face with a policeman who didn't look too happy about her outbursts.

"May I see some ID?"

Hesitating slightly at what to do John yelled the first thing any red blooded teenager would do when in a situation dealing with underage-ness. 

"RUN!!"

And so Wanda and John ran down the street being chased by the policeman, who they soon lost, well you don't become an Alcolyte by just being good at playing with fire. Sitting down on the nearest bench John sighed in defeat.

"Well now what do we do? We cant go to another casino here cause they'll have informed other casinos! Crap we're screwed to forever live in Sydney"

Sitting in silence for a while Wanda soon got an idea.

"Hey you know that girl…….meg? You said she was rich, well go on a date with her and swindle us her credit cards or some money off her or something and we'll be homeward bound!"

"There's only one problem with that idea though, and that would be that I have to actually go _on_ a _date_ with her. You don't seem to realise how annoying she is!"

"Oh so she's annoying, your annoying and I've managed to spend a couple of days with you without ripping you apart yet!"

"errr its only been half a day at least"

"WHAT! Oh god damn it! I was hoping the time was going faster so I wouldn't have to be near you anymore! Well anyway it still stands your going on a date with her your stealing her credit card and your buying us a ticket back home to Bayville!"

Getting slightly scared John raised his hands in defence nodding dumbly since he'd learned, and been told by Pietro, that you don't want an angry Wanda on your hands. 

"Fine have it your way, but if I go crazy and kill her or myself before the dates over then don't say I didn't warn you" 

"I think I can live with the guilt of one of you dying since it means that the world will loose one of the annoying pains in the ass, what time is it?"

"Its 5.50pm which gives me 10mins to get to her house"

Sitting on the bench still staring forwards John tried his hardest to stall for time so he wouldn't have to go through with the date. That was until he looked over and saw Wanda glaring at him angrily.

"Alright I'm up I'm going, Jeese!" 

Leading the way it took them about 10mins to walk to Meg's house which was huge. Pushing John he pressed the intercom to be let in and the high pitched voice answered.

"John is that you?! I knew you'd come! Good now stay there ill bring the car round to pick you up! I've got a surprise!!"

Without saying one word into the intercom John stood there waiting for Meg to finish her ramble and when she did she'd already gone. Shrugging at Wanda he turned to the gate that was now opening and watched as a limo came out and stopped next to them. Opening the door John climbed in followed shortly by Wanda, which Megan didn't seem so happy about.

"Oh I didn't know we were bringing friends John"

"Well ya see Wanda ain't from around 'ere so shes got no where to go so she'll be hangin in the background with us if that's ok"

Sighing in frustration she looked at Wanda from head to toe and smiled at John again.

"Sure whatever as long as I get to be with you"

She began to lean across towards him and put her hand in his hair, which forced John to move back until he was trapped against the side of the door. 

"err what's this surprise then Sheila? Been dyin to know" 

Sitting up grinning again she forgot all about her conquest of John and began to giggle.

"Well you see daddy's been working abroad a lot so to save money and stuff he bought himself a private jet! I just wanted to show you it, and we might even be able to have a go! Like fly to Japan or Hawaii or something! Wouldn't that be cool?!"

Wanda suddenly did something she never does, or never lets anyone see her doing, but she just couldn't help it. She smiled! Who wouldn't they need a lift to America and they just got themselves a private jet and a free ride.

"What about New York?"

Frowning Meg turned to Wanda at her suggestion. 

"Why would I go there?"

John seeing where this was going piped up from his place in the corner.

"Well Sheila they got the best restaurants in the world in New York! It'd be a shame _not_ to go!" 

*Plus* he thought to himself *halfway over the ocean we could just dump you out the plane* smiling at the thought Meg looked over at him and misinterpreted it as a smile for her and grinned whilst flinging herself on him. 

****~~~~~****

So there you go! It appears that even though stuck with the oh so annoying Megan they have made the best of the situation by finding she has a private jet! Bayville here we come or just plain bad luck? Well you'll have to wait to find out! Haha! Im so evil! 

RW


	19. Meanwhile back at the XMansion

**Meanwhile Back at the Mansion!**  
  
"You know Charles this has defiantly got to be one of our better ideas"  
  
Magneto said as he lay on a pink lylo in the middle of the big swimming pool holding a cocktail in his hand. Looking through his sunglasses towards Xavier who was on the edge of the pool sunbathing in (shudder worthy) Speedos.  
  
"I have to agree my old friend, we should defiantly do this more often. No kids running round breaking all of my expensive things, no screaming, no shouting, no explosions. Nothing."  
  
"Yeah and we get to keep alcohol here now, finally! Oh that reminds me Chuck here's my $200 bet for Rogue and Jamie, oh and that she'll kill the Cajun before she gets back here"  
  
Logan walked over to Xavier with a big apron on that said 'Come near me and Die' on it, handing Xavier the envelope he made his way back to the barbeque confident he was going to win. After adjusting the back of his chair Xavier picked up a pile of envelopes that were on the floor next to him and took out a pen.  
  
"Right so now everyone's money is in I'll just double check who we're voting for. Right so I'm betting for Amara and Roberto...."  
  
"Do not have any faith in the leader of your team Charles?"  
  
Magneto said smugly looking at Charles (even though its hard to look smug when your lying on a pink lylo with a pair of purple swimming shorts on).  
  
"I know for a fact that neither Scott or Jean will do anything that breaks the law or the rules, thus they aren't going to get much further then Sydney for quite a while. However Amara is a princess and thus will want nothing more then to finish and win with her head held high. So I have no doubt that she will break the rules to win, she's very stubborn you see."  
  
Xavier explained whilst writing 'Xavier – Amara Roberto' on the front of his envelope.  
  
"So you are basing your money on the fact that Amara is a spoilt brat then?"  
  
Logan said amused that the professor would say something like that about anyone and then cover it up by explaining it in such a long-winded way.  
  
"I am indeed." Xavier replied unfazed that he was being mocked (sort of). "Now Eric who was it you are betting for?"  
  
"I would have bet on Remy but it seems that Logan has bet for their team so I shall have to bet for Wanda and St. John. Just for the reason that he is insane and thus will do anything to get back, plus he's very persistent when he wants to be"  
  
Nodding his head Xavier wrote down 'Magneto – John Wanda' on the front of the envelope and checked that there was in fact $200's inside.  
  
"I am surprised that you aren't betting for you own son"  
  
Ororo said as she came out of her gardens after attending to her plants, taking off her boots she sat down on the seat next to Xavier.  
  
"Would you bet for my son?"  
  
"By the Goddess no! However I am not his father. Excuse me a second wont you, I think I am in need of a Sex on the Beach."  
  
Getting up again Ororo made her way to the mansions kitchen to get her alcoholic beverage {which might I add is oh so scrummy!}.  
  
"Right so Henry, where is he?"  
  
BOOM  
  
The grounds of the institute shook as an explosion that could have only come from inside sounded loudly. After a few seconds a char grilled blue Hank McCoy came out towards everyone.  
  
"It appears that Forges newly designed toaster/radio doesn't quite work. I'm afraid that it blew up when I went to make a pop tart, luckily not too much was damaged, sorry Charles"  
  
"Even when they aren't even here they manage to damage my house"  
  
"But you didn't send forge on the trip"  
  
"Oh no I didn't send him there, anyway who was it you are betting for?"  
  
"I am betting for Miss Pryde and Mr Maximoff"  
  
"You're betting for my son? To win? Are you insane?"  
  
"Quite the contrary Eric. For I have spent enough time here to know that 1) Pietro is not the most patient of people and that 2) Kitty can be one of the most annoying people. Thus when you put them together Kitty will drive Pietro crazy and thus he will end up running across the Atlantic or wherever to get them both back here as quickly as possible so that he can get away from Kitty."  
  
After a moments silence everyone made that noise in their throats that indicated that they just realised he was right. Smiling confidently he was going to win Hank went over to Logan's barbeque taking a hamburger. At which point Ororo, now clad in a bathing suit and holding a very colourful drink, came down towards the pool again.  
  
"My turn is it? Well then I think that I will have to bet on Kurt and Todd"  
  
At this everyone stopped and looked at her strangely so that she would explain herself.  
  
"What? A thief, even though a bad one, and a teleporter I don't see why they don't stand a chance"  
  
"Well its your money" Xavier said whilst writing on Ororo's envelope and checking the money. "Which leaves Logan and your betting on Rogue and Remy"  
  
"And Jamie" Logan added at the end.  
  
"That does explain why it's been quiet lately"  
  
"I'd forgotten about him" Eric said whilst taking a gulp of his drink, at which everyone but Logan nodded in agreement.  
  
After writing on Logan's envelope Xavier opened it and then first noticed how little the pile was. Pulling out the money he found 30 $1 bills.  
  
"Logan, why have you given me $30's?"  
  
Looking up suddenly Logan made his way to Xavier's side within 3 strides. Snatching the money out of Xavier's hands and started growling in that oh so scary way that he does.  
  
"When that Cajun gets back I'm gonna kill him!!!"

* * *

HI! Sorry its been so long! I have actually got chapters for NBX and Happy Endings Dont last forever too but _this_ stupid computer has decided it doesnt have word no more so when i upload it off a disc i loose the whole bold thing and i cant use word and grrrrr!! Anyway ill post em when possible! Gotta go got work 2morrow morning!  
RW


	20. Scott and Jean in LA?

**Disclaimer: (**pant) well ive caught him and he still wont give me the safe! Tried jumping on his back and he carryed on walking! So now im hanging around his neck trying to think of a way to make him give me back the safe. Uh oh....is that a river! NO!!!

* * *

_DING DONG_

"The 9 o'clock flight from Sydney airport to Los Angeles will be landing in the next 10minuets. Could all passengers please return to their seats and ensure that all table trays and seats are in their upright position. Thank you!"

Sitting up from the sleep he had been in Scott sat up and did as the way too perky air stewardess told him to. Looking to his right he saw Jean eyes wide looking out the window in excitement at the twinkeling lights below. Smiling at her excitement Scott leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes again.

* * *

_DING DONG_

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines. We please ask that you not stand up until the plane has pulled up to the gate and is no longer moving. We hope that you fly with us again!"

Sitting up Scott watched as the plane maneuvered around the airport until it pulled up to the gate terminal and stopped. Jean jumped up at the first possible moment and jumped over Scott to grab their bags from the overhead compartment and made her way to the exit leaving Scott to follow.

"SO! Where shall we go?"

"OH! Lets go to Universal Studios!! OR Paramount Studios or Hollywood Boulevard!! Long Beach lets go to Long Beach!!"

Trying not to laugh at the fact that Jean was getting so hyper she was jumping up and down on the spot clapping her hands. Grabbing Scotts hand she pulled him outside to where the taxis were waiting and jumped in the first one she saw.

"Take us tooooooooooooooooo....ummmmm......somewhere GREAT!"

The taxi driver looked at Jean with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-on?!' look then shrugged and decided to take them to a 'great' place. Somewhere that just so happened to be far far away and would cost them lots of money.

* * *

When the taxi pulled up Jean jumped out the cab and Scott paid with the remaining money that was hidden in his shoe AN - told you it was a convenient place to keep it! and jumped out too. The taxi sped off and they both looked at their surroundings. 

"Where are we?" Jean asked completely bemused.

Looking around at their surroundings both couldn't figure out where they were, until they saw a small road sign.

"Pasadena ten miles?"

"What and where the hell is Pasadena?" Jean asked "You know what its fine, we'll order another taxi and that can take us to where ever. I mean we have the money in the bag plus this wad that I had in my shoe.

* * *

Finally the pair made it to the more known part of L.A, Hollywood (of course it took all the shoe wads to get there but they still had the bag!). 

"Ok! Before we do much else lets get some food and a hotel, how much is in the bag Scott?"

Smiling and looking inside the bag ready to find a 'giant' pile of money inside, he opened it to find..............

"Uh oh!"

"No uh oh! Uh oh means bad!! And bad is not good!"

"erm...................then you wont like this"

"What do you _mean _I _won't_ like this?!"

"heh heh funny thing cause you see its funny if you think of it in you know a funny sort of way"

"_What_ is _it_?!"

"Well.....this bag doesn't exactly have much money in it"

"How much money _is_ in it" Shockingly enough Jean was starting to sound quite dangerous.

"erm.........none of it?"

* * *

_Remy, Rogue and Jamie _

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Confused Remy looked up at Rogue in their suite in Russia.

"Did yo' hear dat?"

"Yeah sounded liake Jean............wierd"

Shrugging it off they all went back to their game of cards.

* * *

Must apologise for a) lateness and b) shortness. For i am at work and decided to write! I dont know why?! And i have had very little time at the moment to actually write anything at all! Shocking! But ill try to update otherses soon!! 


End file.
